Unexpected Attraction
by zeopurple
Summary: Chapter 23: Katherine and Tommy make their family official and get their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Power Ranger characters; they are the property of Saban.

**Timeline: **This story takes place after _A Different Shade of Pink_ but Kimberly has not left for Florida. I'm also setting this at the end of the school year and the beginning of summer.

_Please forgive me if the story doesn't flow that well in the beginning. I'm new at this whole writing thing but I have so many ideas and I decided to finally do something with them. I welcome all reviews well and bad, because at least that means people are reading my story. This is a Tommy/Katherine story because frankly there aren't enough of them around and I hope all you Kim/Tommy fans will respect that because it is not my intention to bash Kimberly or the relationship that she had with Tommy._

Katherine Hillard sighed as she threw the last empty box out of her bedroom and into the hallway. "Well that's it, I finally finished unpacking."

"Did you say something sweetheart?" her mother's voice called from the hallway.

"Nothing Mum, I was just talking out loud to myself," she replied sitting down on the bed as her mother came into her room.

"Your room came together quite nicely, I know it's not the same as back home but I think you've done a great job," she said smiling at her daughter. "Now why don't you go and find those new friends of yours, you've been cooped up in this house for weeks now and I'm sure they'd love to see you," she said planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Katherine didn't say a word but offered up a half smile as her mother left her room. She had been avoiding her new friends for the last couple of weeks, making the excuse that her mother needed her help getting settled into their new home. However, the truth was Katherine was afraid. Afraid that even though her friends had told her all was forgiven, there'd still be some resentment over the things she had done to Kimberly.

It didn't matter to Katherine that she'd helped her new friend by giving Kimberly the confidence to get back on the balance beam and win the Pan Global trials, by conquering her own fear of water. She still blamed herself for the fact that Kimberly had fallen off the balance beam in the first place.

She thought back to her arrival in Angel Grove. How a young man had approached her in the park leading her to believe he was a student at the high school she would be attending. Katherine had been so relieved that making a new friend had come so easy to her. It turned out to all be a trap though. As the young man turned into a horrible bird looking creature called a Tenga. It was then that Rita Repulsa changed Katherine from "the sweetheart of Surrey Hills" to an evil cat monster, which she used to do her bidding against the Power Rangers.

It was that same spell that intensified Katherine's attraction to Tommy Oliver. Rita used that attraction to make Katherine jealous of Kimberly and the more her attraction grew, the easier it became for the evil to take over and she focused all her attention on getting rid of the Pink Ranger. But that was all over now; the spell had been broken by Katherine's selfless deed of attempting to save Kimberly's life.

But if the spell was broken, why did Katherine still have such intense feelings for Tommy. She reached over and opened the drawer of her night stand and brought out the only picture she had of Tommy. It was the same picture that she had taken out of Kimberly's backpack and torn in half. She felt so guilty for keeping it but she couldn't bring herself to confess to Kimberly what had really happened to the picture.

Her attraction for Tommy had been the deciding factor in Katherine's mind that she needed to place some distance between herself and her new friends. She had hoped that as the weeks went by that her attraction to the White Ranger would lessen. After all, Zordon had warned her that there might be side effects from Rita's spell and her attraction to Tommy was surely just that.

Katherine opened the drawer once more and dropped Tommy's picture inside. She couldn't hide in her room forever. Attraction or not, she couldn't let it keep her from making new friendships. Besides, Katherine knew her feelings for Tommy were a lost cause. He was very much in love with Kimberly Hart. All anyone had to do was just look at the two of them together to see that. Katherine would just have to hope that in time her feelings for Tommy would pass.

"Mum, I think I'll take you up on your advice and see what Kimberly and the others are up to." Katherine yelled as she ran down the stairs out the front door.

Katherine pulled her car into the youth center parking lot. She turned off the engine and sat in the car taking a few deep breathes. _Come on Kat, pull yourself together. _She knew she was just being silly and grabbed the handle opening the door.

Once inside the youth center, Katherine took a few moments to look around and tried to spot the familiar faces of her friends. "Hey Katherine, I haven't seen you around here in awhile," came the voice of Ernie the owner of the juice bar from behind the counter.

"Hi Ernie, I didn't mean to stay away so long but I've just been so busy unpacking," Kat explained.

"Well I'm glad that your back and I know of some other people who'll be glad to see you as well," he told her and pointed to the nearby table where Aisha sat with Adam, Billy and Rocky. Kat took another deep breathe and headed over to the table.

Aisha glanced up and noticed the tall blonde heading in their direction and leapt up to greet her friend. "Kat, it is about time, we thought you'd fallen into a black hole or something." Katherine smiled and gave Aisha a hug before taking a seat in the empty chair next to Rocky.

"You guys must have had a lot of stuff, it feels as though you've been gone for months," Rocky said as he made room for her at the table. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, if I haven't been around lately." Kat replied.

"It's too bad that Kimberly and Tommy aren't here, they'd be glad to know that your back," remarked Billy.

"Where are they?" Kat asked just trying to make conversation.

"Well, Kim's started training with Coach Schmidt for the Pan Globals and she's been pretty busy these last couple of weeks so she and Tommy have hardly seen each other," Aisha told her. "Tommy went to see if he could persuade Coach Schmidt to give her a break so he could take Kim out to lunch."

"It must have worked because we haven't heard from Tommy in awhile," Adam said speaking for the first time.

"Has Kimberly made a decision on whether or not she's going to join Coach Schmidt in Florida to continue training?" Kat asked genuinely taking an interest in her friend's opportunity.

"Not yet, but I think she's going to turn him down because she doesn't want to leave her ranger duties behind," Aisha said lowering her voice so that only those at the table could hear her.

"It's an amazing opportunity but I don't blame her is she decides to stay here," Kat told them.

"Yeah well, enough about that, we should celebrate the fact that your out of hibernation," joked Rocky.

"I'll go order more drinks," Billy offered.

Katherine watched as Billy left and chided herself for being so afraid. None of her friends had mentioned the unfortunate events that led to her eventually becoming their friend. She also found herself feeling grateful that Tommy was no where to be seen. The less she had to interact with him the easier it would be to let go of her feelings for him. Though that wouldn't be easy with school letting out for the summer when she knew her friends would want to hang out as much as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine spent the final weeks of school trying to avoid Tommy as much as possible. She spent most of her time at school with Billy who had offered to help her adjust to her classes since she had arrived so close to the end of the semester. Other times she let Aisha and Kimberly drag her shopping which she was glad to do even if it meant sometimes dragging the guys along to carry all their bags. She tried not to make her discomfort around Tommy noticeable and only talked to him when it was absolutely necessary. Then the thing she dreaded most happened, it was time for summer break.

"Alright, school's out and summer has officially begun, time to party," Rocky said as the group of friends sat at their usual table in the juice bar.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Aisha asked him.

"What I didn't say I wanted to play video games," Rocky shot back.

"What do video games have to do with Rocky and parties?" Kat inquired not knowing the reason for Aisha's comment.

"Let's just say Rita and Zedd helped Rocky learn a lesson he'll never forget," Tommy answered her.

"I wish I had time to party, this schedule Coach Schmidt has me on is grueling and I haven't even told him my decision about Florida yet," Kim said with a slight frown on her face.

"When do you u have to give him your answer?" Adam asked her.

"In a couple of weeks, he wants me to visit Florida and check out the facility before I make the final decision," Kim told him.

"I think it'd be great if you went, you really deserve a shot at winning the gold, and I have no doubt that you'd win," said Billy speaking up.

"Yeah but going would mean leaving you guys one ranger short, and I could never forgive myself for letting you down," Kim replied.

"You wouldn't be letting us down Kim, you'd be fulfilling one of your dreams and I'm sure Zordon and Alpha would be able to find a replacement until you got back," Tommy told her and put his arm around her.

"And I think I know the perfect person to replace you if you decide to go," Aisha said looking straight at Katherine who started blushing.

"You can't seriously be talking about me?" questioned Katherine.

"Why not, I think you'd do a great job," Billy replied.

"I have to admit I was considering the possibility of leaving and your name was at the top of my list to suggest to Zordon," Kimberly agreed.

"I'm honored that you all feel that way but I don't deserve to take your place, so you really shouldn't count on me," Katherine said as she lowered her head.

"Kat, I know how you feel, I didn't think I deserved to be a ranger either after what I did for Rita but you can't let that stop you," Tommy told her.

"You have no idea the way that I feel," Katherine said angrily as she got up from the table and headed for the door.

Katherine knew she had overreacted and felt bad that she'd acted that way in front of her new friends but it was the only way she knew to keep them at arms length. She couldn't let any of them get close enough to her to figure out the truth of her feelings for Tommy.

She started walking to her car to return home, but stopped halfway there and decided to walk to the park instead. She had only been in the park for a few minutes when someone tapped her shoulder from behind causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said a familiar voice and she turned around to see none other than Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know you said I couldn't understand what you're feeling, but I can," Tommy said taking a seat on a nearby bench and motioning for Katherine to join him.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you back there but thinking about taking on the responsibility of a ranger was just too much," she told him only half explaining the truth.

"Believe me, I had the same doubts when I decided to use my ranger powers on the side of good, I kept thinking that Rita was going to find some way to turn me evil again," Tommy replied.

"I guess you do understand what I'm going through after all," Kat decided.

"It won't be easy but in time you'll come to trust yourself again," he told her.

"Trusting me is the problem," Kat muttered.

"What did you say?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, it's not important, thanks for coming after me," she said and smiled.

"Hey, we ex-evil pawns have to stick together," Tommy said with a laugh. "I say we call this our first meeting."

"What so are we like a support group now?" Kat laughed.

"Why not, I mean it's not just for you, I could use someone to talk to also," he replied. "I mean don't get me wrong I've talked to Kim about it before but she just can't understand, not the way you can."

Kat tried not to take his words to heart but in spite of herself she started to feel good about having this one thing to share with Tommy.

"Its just going to take some time, that's all and as I said before whenever you need to talk I'm here," Tommy told her. "Now what do you say we head back and join the others?"

"I can't I have a dance class to attend soon and I need to go home and get ready," she said apologetically. "But I will walk back with you because I left my car in the parking lot."

Tommy walked with Katherine back to the youth center parking lot and they stopped when they arrived at her car.

"Tommy thanks again," Kat said with a smile.

"No problem but remember tonight was only the beginning, there will other meetings," he said with a wink.

"Please tell the others I'm sorry for running out like that and that I'll see them all soon," Kat replied.

"Will do, Kat," Tommy said giving her a hug before turning and walking back into the juice bar.

Kat nearly melted when she felt Tommy's arms around her but quickly came back to her senses. _He only came after you as a friend, nothing more. He loves Kimberly and I won't do anything to get in the way. _


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine walked quickly up the hiking trail in the Angel Grove woods paying no attention to the signs. She had only been down the trail a few times and even then she had been with a companion but she felt confident that she knew which direction to take. She stopped shortly as she came upon a blanket under a tree and smiled at the young man that was waiting for her. This would be the third time that he and Katherine had met together.

"It's about time you got here," he teased as he made room for her to sit down.

"Sorry, I got held up," she replied.

"Sure that's what you girls always say and you just expect us guys to wait for you," he retorted.

"Your still here, so it obviously works, besides you're the one who called me," she reminded him.

"Yeah well, I know it was short notice but I figured you weren't doing anything important," he said with a laugh.

"Hey I know it doesn't seem like it but I do have a life when I'm not meeting here with you," she told him in mock protest.

"I know, I know I was only kidding," he quipped. "So how have your dance classes been going?"

"They've been going well so far, ever since I quit diving I've used the extra time to concentrate on my ballet," she explained. "You wouldn't happen to food in that bag would you?" she asked pointing to the bag that was sitting on the edge of the blanket.

"As a matter of fact, my mom made these sandwiches when she learned I was going hiking, and I was hoping that if you hadn't eaten we could share them," he replied.

"Your mother just happened to make extra sandwiches?" she questioned.

"Well I'm a growing boy, so I guess she figured I'd want more than one," he concluded.

"Oh I was just wondering whether or not you told her it was me that you were meeting here," she admitted taking a sandwich from the bag.

"I thought about it but I knew she'd just ask too many questions," he confessed.

"Its just as well, I didn't exactly tell Aisha the reason I had to cut our shopping trip short," Katherine revealed as she waited for Tommy's reaction.

"Yeah I haven't told Kim either, I don't think she'd understand why I feel like there are some things I can tell you but not her," Tommy said. "Sometimes, I think it scares her when I try to explain just what it felt like to have all that evil flowing through me."

"Or maybe she's just scared by the fact that part of you actually like the feeling," Kat commented. "It's like no other feeling in the world, like nothing or no one else matters and you can blame everything that you do on the fact that your evil."

"That's exactly how I feel too, it just gets so hard sometimes always having to watch myself and be on the defensive in case Rita ever wants to get her hooks into me again," he interjected.

"I just want to know why I was so susceptible in the first place, I mean I've been a good girl all my life and all it takes is one zap from Rita's wand and I'm so willing to be evil," Katherine pondered

"That's not true Kat, you always knew deep down that you were good, what about all those times that the spell would start to wear off and you'd start remembering the truth about yourself, it wasn't like that for me," Tommy pointed out.

"Ok, let's not start arguing over who was more evil," Kat said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I just hate that you're so hard on yourself, maybe that's why we get along so well, why it's so easy to talk to you, I never feel like you're expecting that much from me," Tommy told her.

"Maybe that's because I don't have to expect it, its always there, just being here with you and being able to talk about our experiences together, it means more to me than you'll ever know," Kat told him.

"Its kind of funny to think about but maybe Rita and her spells weren't so bad after all, they brought us together didn't they," Tommy said looking into her eyes and smiling.

Kat smiled back as tears rolled down her cheeks. Tommy then put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

_But we're not together Tommy, not really. He probably thinks I'm crying because of all the things I've been through lately. He has no idea, the real reason behind the tears. Why am I torturing myself like this? I may be the one that Tommy turns to when he really needs to talk but his heart is still with Kim, isn't? _

"Well I guess I better get going, I promised Kim that I'd stop by the gym and see how she's doing," Tommy said as both he and Katherine stood up. "Thanks for meeting me with me again; I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah next time I'll bring the sandwiches," Kat said with a smile as the two of them headed down the path.

**I've gotten one good and one bad review. I'm not even sure if I liked this latest Chapter but I needed to keep the story going. I think that Chapter 4 will take a look into Tommy's thoughts on his meetings with Katherine. I know what I want to happen later in the story; I just hope that I can make it work. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you who've read and reviewed this story so far. I will try my best not to disappoint you with the upcoming chapters. I know I said it before about chapter 3 but this latest chapter was the hardest for me to write because until now the story was focused on Kat. Hope you enjoy this look into what Tommy's feeling. **

"Thanks for working out with me, man," Rocky said once he and Tommy had finished sparring.

"No problem, you're almost getting as good as me," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Rocky said as they both headed over to get a drink.

"You know I'm only kidding," Tommy said as he handed Rocky a bottle of water.

"Yeah, I know, say, where have you been lately, I've tried calling you a few times but your never home," Rocky replied.

"No where special, I've been around that's all," Tommy said.

"Let me guess, you can't bear to be away from Kim, so you've been sneaking off to the gym to watch her practice," Rocky decided.

"No, I haven't, I mean I do miss Kim but I respect her Coach's wishes that there be no distractions while Kim's training," Tommy informed him.

"Well if you haven't been with Kim, then who have you been with?" Rocky questioned looking at Tommy suspiciously.

"What makes you so certain I've been with someone else?" Tommy asked him.

"I don't know you just seem to be dodging the question, that's all," Rocky said not willing to let the subject drop.

"Look Rocky, it's none of your business who I have or haven't been spending time with, is it a crime for me to have a little privacy," Tommy snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Rocky apologized.

"No look, I'm sorry for snapping, I'm gonna go home and hit the showers, see ya later man," Tommy said as he grabbed his gym bad and headed for the door.

_Man, what's wrong with me. Why'd I get so defensive with Rocky just now? Would it really be so bad for me to confide in someone about the time I've been spending with Kat? No, I can't do that. They would never understand. I don't even understand it myself sometimes. I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. _

A few days after his encounter with Rocky, Tommy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He hadn't really seen much of Kimberly lately. Just a few phone calls here and there. He didn't really even know what to say to her most of the time. There just seemed to be so much space between them these days. He tried not to be jealous of the time that her training was taking away from their relationship but even that wasn't such a problem anymore. He found himself looking forward to his meetings with Katherine and didn't feel such guilt at hiding them anymore.

"Tommy, you have a phone call!" his mother yelled.

"Ok, I got it," Tommy said as he reached over and grabbed the phone on his night stand. "Hello?"

"Hey, it me," Kim's voice rang into the phone.

"Oh, hi, how's your training going," he said trying to hide his disappointment that she wasn't the one he had hoped to hear on the other line.

"It's hard but good," she told him.

"Are you on a break?" Tommy asked her.

"Actually, Coach Schmidt gave me the rest of the day off," Kim told him cheerfully.

"That's great, you've been working so hard lately," Tommy replied.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind but I promised Aisha that we could go to the mall together," Kim explained.

"Sure, you should spend some time with her, we can get together on your next day off," Tommy decided.

"Thanks for understanding, I promise we'll get to see each other before I leave," Kim replied.

"Leave, you mean you've already decided on going to Florida?" Tommy questioned.

"No, I'm leaving to tour the training facility, that's all," Kim revealed.

"Oh well, have fun with Aisha," he said.

"You could always come with us," Kim said hopefully.

"No thanks, if I go it'll only give you an excuse to shop more," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Ok, well talk to you later, love you," Kim said.

"Love you too," Tommy said as he hung up the phone. _Why didn't I just tell Kim that I'd go with them to the mall? I mean spending some time with her is better than spending no time at all. What's wrong with me? Why wasn't I happier to hear her voice?_

Just then the phone rang a second time and this time Tommy answered it.

"Hey, Kim is that you, I've changed my mind," he said.

"Um, sorry Tommy, it's not Kim, its Kat," a voice said to him from the other end.

"Kat, how are you?" he said silently kicking himself for not waiting to see who was on the phone first.

"I'm great, I was hoping you could meet with me, but if you've got plans with Kim…." Her voice trailed off.

"No, she's going to the mall with Aisha, so I'm all yours," he insisted.

"Great, I was hoping you'd say that," Kat told him.

"You want to meet at our usual spot?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I had something a little different in mind," she said as she gave him the details.

"Wow, I'm honored that you would think of me," Tommy said once she finished.

"Why not, you've helped me through the whole Rita thing, so I figured you'd be the perfect choice," Kat answered.

"Ok, well just give me some time to get changed and I'll see you in a few," Tommy told her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy and Katherine arrived at the beach and walked down the sandy path to the shoreline carrying surfboards in their hands.

"Are you sure you're really ready for this?" Tommy asked.

"I can't stay away from the water forever, besides that dive I took at the community pool was only the first step to conquering my fear," Kat replied.

"Well thanks, for asking me to tag along, I know what a huge step this is for you," Tommy told her and smiled.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have here with me," she admitted.

"Just try not to make me look to bad," Tommy joked.

"I can't make any promises, just try and keep up," Kat teased as she grabbed her board and took off for the water.

"Wait for me!" Tommy shouted with a laugh and followed her.

After several tries Katherine and Tommy both managed to catch some pretty big waves. Tommy was impressed how at ease Kat seemed when riding her surfboard. He was just glad she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her fear of the water seemed to totally disappear as if she'd never had it at all.

"You were great out there, you didn't really need me at all," Tommy remarked once they finally came out of the water and settled on the beach.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Kat quipped as they sat down and watched the waves crashing.

"Did you do a lot of surfing back in Australia?" Tommy asked.

"Whenever I could get a break from my diving, I was surfing, I wanted to be just as good as the boys, soon I started entering competitions," she told him.

"That's amazing and on top of all that you still managed to find time for ballet," he responded back. Then they were silent for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts.

"So wanna leave the boards behind and go for a swim?" Kat asked breaking the silence.

"I was just hoping you'd say that," Tommy said as they both stood up. Katherine began unzipping her body suit and revealed the pink bikini underneath. Tommy sucked in his breath at the sight of her.

"Come on let's get going," Kat said interrupting his thoughts.

Holding hands they both ran toward the water and didn't stop or flinch at the coldness of it and dove into the nearest wave. They came up for air and their legs kicked underwater, keeping them afloat. Katherine felt as though she were dreaming and never wanted to wake up. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice in her head taunting her. _My evil little kitten, you have the White ranger just where I want him. _Katherine felt as though she was frozen in the water and she felt her grasp on Tommy's hand loosen.

"No, not again, I'm not evil, I'm not evil," Kat cried as she began sinking under the current.

"Kat, snap out of it!" Tommy yelled as he grabbed her and kept her from going under. He put his arm around Katherine and swam them safely to shore. "You're ok now, I got you," he told her. "What happened out there?"

"I'm sorry Tommy, I just got lost in my thoughts, I heard Rita's voice in my head and she was calling me evil," Kat explained.

"You're not evil Kat, whatever you heard it must have been a side effect, I'm here now and I'm going to make sure Rita never gets her hands on you again," he promised as he wrapped his arms around her trying to stop her from shaking. "I think we've had enough of the water today." They gathered up their stuff and headed back to Tommy's car.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you back there," Kat spoke as Tommy pulled up in front of her house.

"I'm just glad I was there," Tommy told her as he switched off the engine.

"Tommy what if it wasn't a side effect, what if there are still parts of Rita's spell influencing me," she pondered.

"I don't believe that, I just think you're letting your worries get the best of you," he responded.

"I'm not so sure, I mean why else would I be feeling this way," she said.

"Feeling what way, what are you talking about?" he questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Kat replied.

"Yes it does, if you think that Rita's spell still has a hold on you in some way then we should alert Zordon and the other rangers," Tommy said going into leader mode.

"What I'm feeling has nothing to do with Rita," Kat finally revealed.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Tommy wondered.

"It's nothing, let's just drop it ok," Kat said as she reached for the door handle.

"Kat, I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything, so when you're ready I'll be here," Tommy affirmed.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not ready yet," she replied. Katherine got out of the car and helped Tommy as he unloaded her board. _I don't know if I'll ever be ready._


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy and Kimberly walked hand and hand along the banks of the Angel Grove Lake.

"What about here, I think this is a good spot," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Tommy said as Kimberly spread a blanket on the ground and took the picnic basket they had brought from Tommy's hand.

"I know I haven't been around much lately, but I'm glad we found sometime to be alone," Kim remarked as Tommy took a seat next to her.

"It's ok, I know how important your training is," Tommy replied.

"I just hate that it's been taking up so much of my time, I feel like we hardly talk anymore," Kim told him.

"We've both just been so busy, that's all," Tommy added.

"That's something I've been wondering, where have you been sneaking off to lately, the others say they haven't seen much of you at all," Kim pondered.

"I guess we all just have different things going on," Tommy said not liking where this conversation was going.

"Ok, well what's going on with you?" Kim questioned.

"Its nothing, I've just been helping out a friend," Tommy informed her.

"Does this friend have a name?" Kim wanted to know.

"Kim, you're leaving for Florida in a few days, do we really have to get into this right now," Tommy said.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was gonna be such a big deal," she remarked as a silence fell between them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really confused about some things and I'd rather not dredge them up," Tommy told her feeling guilty for being so short with her.

"No, your right, we only have a short time together and we should just enjoy it," Kim said.

Tommy watched silently as she began taking the food out of the basket. He didn't know what was happening to him. He couldn't seem to just relax and enjoy being with her. It was probably because he felt so guilty that his mind was on another girl, a girl that he had spent time with only a few days earlier. He thought about his time on the beach with Kat. He remembered her smile and how happy she had seemed being back in the water. How amazing she had looked in that bikini. _What am I doing? I'm here on a date with Kim and all I can think of is how it felt to be with Kat. Kim and I have been together a long time and I've only known Kat for a few months. This is crazy; I think that I'm..._

"Earth to Tommy," Kim said bringing him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy are you ok, you don't seem like you're here with me at all," Kim confessed.

"I'm fine and I promise from now on I'm here with you and no one else," Tommy promised her.

Over the next few days, Tommy spent as much time as he could with Kim. She didn't break up the subject of where he had been spending most of his time and Tommy tired his best to push all thoughts of Katherine behind. The day before Kim was supposed to leave for Florida, they took a walk in the park.

"Tommy, can I talk to you about something?" Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim what's on your mind," Tommy wondered.

"Well we haven't really had a lot of time together because of my training and I'm going to be in Florida for three weeks and then even when I get back I have to make the decision on whether or not to move to Florida," Kim started rambling.

"Kim, I know your training takes up a lot of your time, and I would never want to get in the way of your dream," he told her.

"Yeah I know and I love that about you but it's still not fair to you or this relationship," Kim replied.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Tommy questioned.

"Just that maybe we could take a little break," she answered.

"You want to break up with me," Tommy said a little confused.

"Not really break up, just a little time apart while I'm away and then we can see where things stand when I get back," Kim explained.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not really sure of anything right now," she told him.

"Neither am I," Tommy confessed.

"Then I guess this break will be good for both of us," Kim said.

They were silent for a few moments as tears began to well up in Kim's eyes and Tommy pulled her into a hug. The next day the whole group gathered together to take Kim to the airport.

"Kim, I'm going to miss you so much," Aisha told her friend as she hugged her goodbye.

"Yeah things won't be the same around here without you," Rocky told her as he stepped up to get his hug.

"Come on Rocky, she'll only be gone for a week," Billy said as he too gave Kim a hug.

"Good luck Kim, I hope visiting Florida will make your decision easier," Adam told her as she hugged him.

"Oh I'm going to miss you guys so much," Kim gushed.

"Come on guys let's give them a minute," Aisha said referring to Kim and Tommy. "We'll wait for you in the car," she said to Tommy as she and the others waved goodbye one last time.

"Tommy I'm so nervous," Kim said once the others had left.

"Don't be, I'm sure your going to do great and Coach Schmidt will be begging you to stay," Tommy told her.

"I'm really going to miss you, I wasn't even sure if you'd come here today," Kim admitted.

"Where else would I be?" Tommy asked and smiled.

"I just figured with us taking a break that maybe you wouldn't want to come," Kim said.

"Try not to worry so much about things, just go do your best," he replied giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I will, goodbye Tommy," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine lunged for the ball as Rocky spiked it over the net. She and her friends were in the park playing volleyball. Kat, Adam, and Aisha were on one team while Rocky, Tommy and Billy were on the other.

"You guys, I think I'm going to take a break," Tommy said running over to the sidelines and sitting on the grass.

"You can't do that, it makes the teams uneven!" Rocky yelled after him.

"Afraid we'll start to beat you?" Aisha asked him.

"It's ok, I don't mind taking a break," Kat told them and ran to join Tommy.

"Alright Rocky, the teams are even now," Aisha said as the game resumed.

"You looked really great out there," Tommy said once Kat was seated next to him.

"Thanks, you didn't look so bad yourself," Kat replied.

"So I haven't seen you much lately," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah I know, I've just been busy with my ballet classes, the instructor asked if I would help with some of the younger dancers," Kat informed him.

"I'll bet you're a great teacher," Tommy told her.

"I could probably teach you a thing or two," Kat joked.

"Are you trying to say my dancing needs some work?" Tommy questioned with a laugh.

"Well everyone could always use some improvement," Kat told him and smiled.

"Oh well, it's a good thing you were able to come today or else I might never see you," Tommy quipped.

"Missed me that much, huh," Kat joked.

"Actually yeah, I've missed talking to you," Tommy admitted.

"I've missed our talks too," Kat said.

"In that case, I may have a way that we can talk for hours," Tommy decided.

"Oh yeah and what way is that?" Kat asked.

"My Uncle John needs me to drop some stuff off at his cabin and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to ride with me," Tommy explained. "It's only a few hours drive and if we go early enough we can be back here by nightfall."

"Hmm, you and I trapped in a truck for hours," Kat pursued.

"If you don't think you can handle it, I could always ask Rocky to go," Tommy teased.

"Oh I can definitely handle it, just tell me when," Kat replied.

"I have to stop by his house in the morning to pick up the stuff and he's letting me drive his truck, so I should be by to pick you up in the mid-afternoon," he concluded.

"Great, I can't wait," Kat decided.

Tommy awoke the next morning and headed over to his uncle's house. He pulled up to see his uncle already loading the back of the truck.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," John Rush said as his nephew approached him.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to do it, by the way Mom wants to know when you're coming over for dinner" Tommy told him.

"I'm not sure but you give that sister of mine a kiss for me," John replied.

"I will Uncle John; I can't remember the last time I was at the cabin," Tommy responded.

"Are you planning on staying there?" John asked him.

"Not this time, I asked a friend to join me on the drive, I hope that's ok," Tommy told him.

"It's fine with me," his uncle replied giving him the keys to the truck. "Just be careful, if anything happens I'll never hear the end of it from Lily." John said referring to Tommy's mother.

Tommy parked the truck outside Katherine's house and walked up the driveway. He rang the doorbell and after a few minutes Katherine opened the door.

"Thanks again for coming with me," Tommy said once they were both inside the truck.

"Thanks for asking me," Kat said and smiled. "Have you heard anything from Kim?" she asked.

"Not since a week ago when she called to let everyone know that she made it to Florida safely," Tommy told her.

"Do you and your family use the cabin often?" Kat asked changing the subject.

"When I was younger, my mom, dad and I went there as a family, and sometimes they would send me during the summers to stay with my Uncle John," he informed her.

"That makes me think of my Aunt Miranda, I spent so many summers with her in Sydney," Kat said.

"You miss Australia a lot, don't you," Tommy concluded.

"Yeah, I do but living here's not so bad and my Aunt promises to come and visit as soon as she can," Kat told him.

"I know how you feel, I missed my hometown when we first moved here too, maybe that's why it was so easy for Rita to get her hooks into me, I was too depressed to try and resist her," Tommy declared.

"Guess our loneliness for home made us both easy targets," Kat agreed.

They had been driving for a couple of hours when Tommy noticed that the sky was turning an eerie shade of grey and it wasn't long before the rain started to pour.

"Good thing you thought to pull the tarp over those boxes," Kat said referring to the back of the truck.

"Yeah, me too, I'd hate to think of my Uncle's things being ruined," Tommy replied.

"This is some storm," Kat remarked as she watched the lightning flash through the sky.

"My uncle's cabin is only another mile or so away and we can wait out the storm there," Tommy said trying to reassure her.

"Tommy watch out!" Kat yelled noticing that there was a fallen tree trunk in the road. Tommy slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel to avoid a collision but the road was slippery and sent the truck sliding into a ditch.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kat are you ok," Tommy asked once everything was still.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up," she replied.

"I'm gonna get out and check the damage," Tommy told her as he opened the door. After a few minutes he joined Kat back in the truck.

"Oh Tommy, you're soaking," Kat remarked.

"Yeah, it's raining pretty hard out there and I think we're stuck," Tommy informed her.

"What should we do now?" Kat asked him.

"I was thinking that maybe I should try and get to that gas station we passed a few miles back," Tommy decided.

"I don't know that was miles ago, wouldn't it be easier to just make a run for the cabin instead," Kat commented.

"Yeah I like that idea better, I wasn't too keen on having to leave you here alone and I don't think the truck would be in any danger if we left it here until the storm lets up, you ok with walking in all this rain," Tommy said waiting for her answer.

"I'm not afraid of the water anymore, remember," Kat told him.

"Ok, then let's go," Tommy said opening the driver's side door and helping Kat as she made her way to his side of the truck.

Tommy took her hand and helped her along the road as they made the mile hike up to his Uncle's cabin with the rain pouring down on them. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally came to the front of the cabin. Tommy fished the key out of his pocket and turned on the lights.

"You know when I invited you to come here with me this is the last thing I expected," Tommy told her.

"It's been some adventure," Kat joked as she shivered. They were both soaked to the bone and were starting to drip water on the floor.

Tommy looked around until he found what he needed to start a fire in the fireplace. Then he went into the bedroom and found some clothes for him and Kat to change into.

"I think these belonged to my uncle's latest girlfriend," Tommy told her as he handed her a set of pajamas. Kat excused herself and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she saw that Tommy was dressed in a pair of sweats.

"It feels so good to be dry again," Kat said as she joined him in the kitchen where he was heating up a can of soup.

"I thought you might be hungry," Tommy told her as he handed her a bowl. "I'm not sure how long this has been here though," he admitted.

"It tastes fine to me," Kat told him as she took a spoonful into her mouth.

"I'm afraid we might be stuck here overnight," Tommy said after they had finished eating. "I called about getting the truck out of that ditch but they can't do anything until that tree's lifted off the road."

"Well at least, we're safe here," Kat said as Tommy got up from the couch and walked across the room where a radio was sitting on the shelf. He turned it on and looked at Kat with a smile.

"Since we're going to be here awhile, why don't you show me a few of your moves," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Is that your way of asking me to dance," Kat questioned as she walked over to join him.

Silently, Tommy held his left palm out to her, his gaze locked to hers. She laid her hand in his, and he slid his arm around her waist, drawing her close against him. A jolt shook him when he felt her legs and thighs coming into intimate contact with his own as she matched his steps with effortless grace. His heart began to beat faster as the desire to kiss her overtook him. To distract himself, he tried to think of an appropriate topic of conversation but nothing came to him.

"I guess I was wrong, you don't need any improvement at all," Kat said softly as they continued to sway to the music.

"You make it easy," Tommy said and looked into her eyes. Kat watched as his gaze dropped to her lips and became nervous as she waited for him to kiss her. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to do it, she covered her disappointment with her best, brightest smile.

"Kat, there's something I think you should know," Tommy told her as they both stood motionless.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything, I know what your thinking," Kat said assuming he was about to remind her that he wasn't exactly free to be with her.

"No, I don't think you do," he told her.

"It doesn't matter, it's getting late, maybe we should both just try to get some sleep," she said as she left Tommy's embrace and started towards the bedroom. Tommy followed her and grabbed her from behind before she had a chance to sit down on the bed.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kat asked surprised by his actions. Tommy took her face between his hands, turned it up, and kissed her before she could say another word.

"I figured if you weren't going to listen to me then maybe you'd listen to that," Tommy told her once they broke apart.

"I don't understand," Kat said trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"I'm not sure if I can explain, but ever since we started meeting together, you're all that I can think of, and when we're not together I find myself wishing that we were," Tommy told her.

"What exactly are you saying?" Kat questioned.

"I think I'm saying that I'm starting to have real feelings for you," Tommy revealed shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I must be dreaming," Kat whispered.

"By that look on your face, I'd say that you have feelings for me too," Tommy said looking into her eyes.

Kat said nothing but nodded as Tommy kissed her once again. Kat wasn't sure how it happened but before she knew it she was laying on the bed and Tommy was on top of her as they continued to kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_It wasn't a dream. _Kat thought as she woke up the next morning and realized that she wasn't at home in her own bed. She remembered the events of the past night that had led her to this moment.

First she and Tommy had danced and then he had followed her into the bedroom and kissed her. He had also revealed that he was starting to have feelings for her. _Then we kissed again and somehow ended up in this bed._

Katherine wasn't sure who took off what but somehow their shirts, and her pants, and then his pants, all got thrown on the floor. Katherine knew deep down that she should have stopped it from happening, but she hadn't wanted to. For that one night, Tommy Oliver had been all hers.

"You're awake," Tommy voice said interrupting her thoughts. Kat looked up to see him standing in the door watching her.

"Good morning," she replied. "You look like you've been up awhile," she said noticing that he was dressed in his own clothing.

"A tow truck arrived this morning and they brought the truck here, luckily my uncle's things weren't ruined so I unpacked them," he explained. "You're clothes are dry too," he said walking over and handing them to her.

"Thanks," she said taking the clothes from him but being careful not to let the blankets slip from around her.

"I'll let you get changed," Tommy said with a grin at her shyness as he turned and left the room.

Minutes later Katherine emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. "I gather the truck came through the storm unscathed," Kat said.

"Yeah, just a couple of small dents and a scratch on the side, but it could have been worse," Tommy told her.

"That's good, I'll bet my parents are really worried about me," Kat said realizing she hadn't called them at all to tell them she was ok.

"Don't worry, I called them this morning and explained everything," Tommy told her.

"I hope not everything," Kat said with a smile.

"I was wondering when you were gonna bring that up," Tommy responded.

"I'm not really sure what to say," she followed.

"I don't regret last night," Tommy began.

"Neither do I," Kat admitted.

"The only question is what happens now," Tommy replied.

"Do we really have to figure all that out now?" Kat asked.

"No, I guess not, besides we should get back home," Tommy told her.

A few hours later, Tommy and Katherine arrived back in Angel Grove.

"So should I call you later?" Tommy asked.

"Um, sure," Kat replied as Tommy leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Tommy, what if someone sees?"

"There's no one around, besides I don't care who sees, they're all going to find out soon enough," he told her.

"No, we can't tell anyone about us," Kat replied.

"So you want to pretend that last night didn't happen?" Tommy questioned.

"It's not that I want to, I just think we should, at least until we figure out how to explain things to Kimberly," she explained.

"Oh Kim, I almost forgot, she's going to be crushed," Tommy said with a slight frown.

"I can't believe we let things go so far," Kat commented.

"I'm sorry that Kim's going to be hurt, but I still don't regret being with you," Tommy told her.

"Look we both need some time to sort things out and you need to get your uncle's truck back," Kat said as she opened the door.

"Yeah but I will call you later," he promised.

The next two weeks, Katherine and Tommy spent as much time together as they could. In the mornings, Katherine would attend her dance classes as Tommy spent time teaching is martial arts classes. Then they would meet in the woods at the place where their meetings had first begun. They also made sure that they hung out with their friends as much as possible so as to not make anyone suspicious.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Kat remarked as she and Tommy sat under a tree.

"I was just wishing we didn't have to sneak around all the time," Tommy told her.

"You know I don't mind besides it was my idea," Kat reminded him.

"Well at least it'll all be over soon," Tommy replied.

"What do mean?" Kat asked.

"Kim comes home tomorrow," Tommy answered.

"These past two weeks have just flown by," Kat commented.

"I have to go pick her up at the airport, she called me last night and asked me if I would," Tommy explained.

"Tommy, you don't owe me any explanations, technically you're still her boyfriend," Kat replied.

"I know, I just don't know how I'm going to explain this all to her," Tommy said.

The next day, Tommy got up bright and early and drove to the airport to meet Kim. His stomach was tied up in knots as he walked in the terminal and scanned the crowd for any sign of her.

"Tommy, over here," she yelled as she ran to meet him and practically jumped in his arms.

"Welcome home," he said as they broke apart.

"I have the most exciting news," Kim said with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's hear it," Tommy said trying to sound excited.

"I've decided not to move to Florida."


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy and Kimberly walked into the youth center holding hands. Tommy's eyes met with Katherine's where she sat with Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy trying to determine what she might be thinking.

"Kim, welcome home," Billy said as he looked up and saw the two of them walking in.

"Thanks," Kim said once they reached the table.

"Girl, the mall hasn't been the same since you've been gone," Aisha said as she stood to give Kim a hug.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I went shopping," Kim told her.

"How was Florida?" Adam asked once they had made room for Kim and Tommy to sit down.

"It was great, I mean Coach Schmidt has the most amazing gym, all the girls were really nice," Kim answered.

"So does that mean you've decided to move there and start training for the Pan Globals?" Rocky questioned.

"Actually, as great as Florida was, I've decided to stay here," Kim told them.

"But what about the Pan Globals, everything you dreamed of?" Billy asked.

"I know I'm giving up a lot but if I left I'd be giving up even more," Kim replied as she looked at Tommy and smiled.

"I have to go," Kat said suddenly. "Welcome home, Kim," she said as she got up from the table. Tommy wanted to go after her but realized if he did it would raise suspicions.

Kat raced out of the youth center and headed straight for her car. She hadn't meant to leave so abruptly but hearing that Kim was staying in Angel Grove instead of going to Florida had made her realize that things weren't about to get any easier for her especially when the truth about her night with Tommy came out. _If it ever comes out that is. How can I expect Tommy to give up everything he's had with Kim because of one night with me? _

A week later, Kim and Tommy walked up the front steps of Aisha's house and sat on the porch swing. They had just come back from seeing a movie.

"It feels so good to be home," Kim said as she linked her arm with Tommy's. "I missed you so much," Kim told him.

"I missed you too," Tommy replied.

"I know I said I wanted a break from our relationship, but I don't want that anymore, I spent the whole time I was in Florida thinking about how much I wanted to be home with you, and I'm going to spend the rest of the summer making it up to you," Kim told him.

Tommy knew now that there was no way he could tell Kim the truth about what happened between him and Katherine. Not yet anyway. As strong as his feelings were for Katherine, he couldn't forget all that he shared with Kim. He owed it to her to give their relationship another chance. But how could he explain that to Katherine.

"You wanted to talk to me," Kat said as she joined Tommy in the woods, it had been two weeks since Kim had returned home and they hadn't been alone together since.

"I know we haven't seen much of each other lately," Tommy began. "But I felt like I needed to explain some things to you," he told her.

"You're back with Kim, what's there to explain," Kat said.

"I need you to know that I didn't lie when I said I had feelings for you because I do," Tommy told her.

"But you also still have feelings for Kim don't you," Kat responded.

"Yes, I still care very deeply for her and I feel like I owe it to her to try and make our relationship work," Tommy explained.

"Well, I hope everything works out for you," Kat said as she started to leave.

"I never wanted to hurt you, please forgive me for being so selfish, that night in the cabin all I could think about was what I wanted and I didn't stop and think who might end up being hurt," Tommy countered.

"Being together that night was a mistake, I realize that now, we should never have started any of this," Kat told him.

"I'm sorry Kat," Tommy cried after her as she walked away.

"I'm sorry too," Kat said not looking back.

The next few weeks, Katherine put all her time and energy into her dancing. She avoided seeing Tommy as much as possible but that wasn't always easy. She knew if she kept turning down invitations to hang with her friends someone was going to start wondering why.

"Thanks for going to the movies with me," Rocky said as he and Kat walked through the park.

"I'm glad you invited me," Kat replied.

"I have to admit, I've always had a crush on you," Rocky confessed.

"Oh Rocky that's so sweet, why didn't you ever say anything," Kat asked.

"I don't know I guess I never thought you'd be interested," he told her.

"Rocky, Katherine, over here," a voice called to them. They looked up to see Kimberly and Tommy walking towards them.

"Hey Kim, how's it going," Rocky said.

"We were just taking a walk by the lake," Kim said.

"What are you two doing?" Tommy questioned.

"We just got back from a movie," Kat answered.

"Oops, Tommy I think we just interrupted their first date," Kim said with a smile.

"Just don't say anything to Aisha, she'd kill me if she knew you found out before she did, she's the one who encouraged me to ask Kat out," Rocky told her.

"Don't worry we won't say anything, will we Tommy," Kim responded.

"Um, no," Tommy said not taking his eyes off Kat.

"Well, it was fun running into you guys, but I think we should get going," Kim said as she pulled Tommy along with her.

"I hope you don't mind what Kim said about this being our first date," Rocky said once they were alone again.

"No, I don't mind at all, I'm…" Kat said but was unable to finish her sentence.

"Kat are you ok?" Rocky said concerned.

"I don't know Rocky, I'm not feeling too well, I think I should just go home now," Kat replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Kat rolled over looked at her alarm clock and saw that it read 5:00. It was late afternoon and she realized that she had once again spent the day in bed. It had been almost a week since her date with Rocky and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so sick and tired. At least she finally had a real excuse for not hanging out with her friends.

"Kat, sweetie, don't you think you should eat something," her mom said coming into her room and carrying a tray.

"Oh Mum, I don't think I could keep anything down," Kat told her.

"I'm getting really worried about you, maybe I should phone Dr. Peterson," her mother replied.

"No, I don't think it's that serious," Kat responded.

"You've been in bed for almost a week now," her mom retorted.

"My body's just probably reacting to all the extra time I've put into dancing lately and this is its way of telling me to slow down," Kat concluded.

"Even so, I'd feel better if you saw the doctor, you could have a really bad case of the flu" her mom replied.

"Alright, if I'm not feeling any better by tomorrow, I'll go to the doctor," Kat promised.

Tommy had been in the youth center for hours hitting the punching bag furiously. It was what he always did when he needed to clear his head or he was stressed out about something.

"You break it, you bought it," Rocky joked.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes right now," Tommy said as he continued to punch the bag.

"Man, what's got you in such a cheery mood," Rocky replied.

"Its nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind," Tommy told him.

"Well, I see someone who might be able to put you in a better one," Rocky said as Kim came running over.

"Hey Tommy, I've been calling you all day," Kim said once she reached them.

"Yeah well I've been here," he replied not stopping to acknowledge her.

"Is everything ok?" Kim said surprised by his actions.

"Since when was it a crime to spend the day working out, I gotta hit the showers," Tommy said walking away and heading for the locker room.

"What's with him?" Rocky asked as he and Kim sat down at a nearby table.

"I wish I knew, I mean even when we're out on a date I can tell that his mind is somewhere else," Kim told him.

"I'm sure whatever it is, he'll talk about it when he's ready," Rocky decided.

"I hope so," Kim said staring off in the direction where Tommy had walked off.

Katherine again spent another day sick in bed. She had managed to eat breakfast that morning but it came back up almost as soon as she got it down.

"Ok, that's it, this time no arguing your going to the doctor," her mom told her.

"Mum, I really think I'll be fine," Kat insisted.

"We had a deal remember, you promised if you weren't any better that you'd go to the doctor," her mom replied.

"Alright, I'll go but I'm not a little girl, I can take myself," Kat said.

"Well I do have a meeting to attend but promise you'll get dressed and go," her mom said.

"I will," Kat promised.

An hour later, Kat pulled up in front of the Angel Grove free clinic. Her mom had wanted her to go to Dr. Peterson's office but Kat was afraid he'd call her mom with her results instead of just telling her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to see a doctor," Kat told her.

"Ok, well just fill out this form and we'll call you when we're ready."

"Katherine Hillard?" a voice called out a half hour later.

"Hello, Katherine, I'm Dr. Martin, what seems to be the problem," the doctor said.

"I've been feeling really sick and tired lately and I can't seem to keep anything down, my mom thinks it could be the flu but," Kat started telling her.

"You think it might be something else," Dr. Martin finished for her.

"I'm afraid so," Kat replied.

Tommy sat on the park bench and waited for Kimberly who was supposed to meet him.

"I'm glad you called," Kim said sitting down next to him.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier," Tommy said.

"It's ok, I could tell something was bothering you," Kim replied.

"That's no excuse, I've just been acting so selfishly lately and I'm sorry," Tommy told her.

"Really, Tommy its fine," Kim said smiling.

"No, I haven't been fair to you, I thought that I was but I'm not, I can't go on like this," Tommy replied.

"Go on like what?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I do love you," Tommy told her.

"But?" Kim questioned.

"I'm not in love with you," Tommy answered.

"This is the last thing I expected you wanted to talk to me about," Kim said choking back tears.

"I wish I didn't have to hurt you like this but I can't keep lying to myself," Tommy told her.

"I guess I kinda knew this was coming, I mean I could sense that things were different between us," Kim responded.

"I thought your coming home would mean a new start for us but it was too late and my feelings had already changed," he explained.

"So there's someone else?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I did start spending time with someone while you were gone," Tommy admitted.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Kim questioned.

"It doesn't matter, she's already started moving on with someone else, I'm just sorry for hurting you," Tommy replied.

"I'm sorry for suggesting we take a break in the first place," Kim said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I just hope you'll be able to forgive me," Tommy told her.

"It'll just take some time, but I'll always be your friend," Kim said as Tommy gave her a hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Katherine walked slowly into the youth center and took a seat at the juice bar. Her mind was still reeling from the news she had gotten from the doctor.

"Kat, is that you," Rocky said from behind her and took a seat.

"Um, hi Rocky," Kat replied.

"So are you feeling better, your mom told me weren't feeling too well," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, I'm much better now, thanks," she told him.

"I just came up here to get a glass of water for Kim," he explained.

"Why is something wrong with Kim?" Kat asked.

"She's pretty upset, Tommy just broke up with her," he revealed.

"What?" Kat questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, it just happened a little while ago," he said.

"Tell her I'm sorry but I have to go," Kat responded as she got up and headed for the door.

Tommy sat on his couch and tried to find something good to watch on TV. He thought about heading to the youth center but he was afraid of running into the others and having to explain his breakup with Kim. He heard the doorbell ring and turned off the television and ran to answer the door.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something," she replied as he moved aside to let her in.

"I'm glad you're here I've been wanting to talk to you too," Tommy told her once they were seated on the couch.

"Why'd you want to talk to me?" Kat questioned.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you," Tommy said.

"But what about you and Kim I thought you wanted to try and make it work?" Kat responded.

"I did, at least I tried but I realized it wasn't going to because I'm not in love with her anymore," Tommy declared.

"I already heard about you and Kim breaking up," Kat admitted.

"I hate that I hurt her but I couldn't go on lying about how I felt especially when I felt like I was going to lose you," Tommy told her.

"Losing me?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, you went out with Rocky," Tommy replied.

"Oh Tommy, that was only one date," Kat revealed.

"So does that mean I'm not too late," he inquired.

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Tommy said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Did you tell Kim about us?" Kat asked once they broke apart.

"I told her that I had been spending time with someone else, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her it was you," Tommy confessed.

"It's ok but I'm afraid we aren't going to be able to hide the truth for long," Kat replied.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked confused.

"Just that if we're going to start dating, it won't be long before we have to tell the others that it's me you left Kim for," Kat explained.

"It won't be easy but I'll make them understand that we didn't mean for things to happen this way," Tommy told her.

"I hope they aren't too angry with me, I just can't seem to do anything but hurt Kimberly," Kat said.

"Come on, Kat it's not like you forced me to fall in love with you," Tommy said smiling.

"No I had nothing to do with that," Kat said with a laugh.

"Hey, wasn't there something you needed to tell me?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I do, I'm just not sure how," Kat remarked.

"Kat, you can tell me anything, I thought you knew that by now," Tommy told her.

"I don't know where to begin, I've just been so sick lately that's partly the reason I haven't been out with Rocky again, I've just been too sick," Kat began.

"Is that what you need to tell me, you're sick?" Tommy asked. "Your not dying are you." Tommy said growing concerned.

"No, I'm not dying but I might as well be when my parents find out," Kat answered.

"Find out what?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant," Kat said in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked once her words registered in his brain.

"I went to the clinic a few hours ago and the doctor confirmed it," Kat told him.

"I'm sorry Kat, I should have used protection that night," Tommy replied.

"It isn't all on you, I was there too that night and I didn't take any precautions either," Kat said.

"What do you want to do?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know how I'm going to tell my parents," Kat said.

"We could tell them together," Tommy suggested.

"No I think I should tell them by myself," Kat replied.

"Ok but if you change your mind, let me know," Tommy said.

"I will," Kat promised.

"Don't worry we'll figure things out," Tommy told her as he drew her close to him and they hugged.

An hour later, Kat left Tommy's and headed for home. When she got there she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Kat, there you are, I was beginning to worry," Marie Hillard said looking relieved to see her.

"Sorry, I went to the doctor's like you asked, and then I had someone to see," Kat replied.

"But I called Dr. Peterson's office and they said you never came in," her mother retorted.

"That's because I didn't go to Dr. Peterson's," Kat admitted.

"Well why on earth not, I called them before I left and told them to expect you," her mom replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, I went to the free clinic," Kat told her.

"The free clinic?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be certain that if what I expected was true, that I'd find out first instead of the doctor calling you," Kat revealed.

"Katherine Marie Hillard, if there's something I need to know I wish you'd just tell me," her mother said growing anxious.

"Mum, I'm really sorry, I never meant for this to happen," Kat said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok, Kat whatever it is, just tell me," her mother said reaching across the table and grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I'm pregnant," Kat finally told her.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a busy week for me and I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to work on this story. But I am busy working on the next couple of chapters so hopefully this will keep you satisfied until I can upload them all. Thanks again to all of you who love this story and are sending me the great reviews. I am planning another story about Tommy and Katherine and why there was no mention of her during Dino Thunder and I hope you will like it as much as you do this one. **

Tommy sat on a bench in the park and waited for Katherine who was on her way to meet him. She had called and begged him to meet her in the park. From the way she sounded, Tommy knew that her talk with her parents hadn't gone well.

"Thanks for meeting me," Kat said as she approached Tommy and he stood up to give her a hug.

"I'm a little surprised that you wanted to meet here," Tommy replied.

"I know it's risky since we haven't exactly told anyone about us but I needed to see you right away," Kat commented.

"You sounded so frantic on the phone, I take it that means your talk with your parents didn't go so well," Tommy said once they were both seated.

"That's putting it mildly," Kat replied.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my parents weren't exactly pleased about our news," Tommy remarked.

"What'd they say?" Kat asked.

"My dad didn't say much, just that he knew I would do the right thing and my mom was upset that after all the times she lectured me on being safe I didn't listen, but they both said they would help us in anyway" Tommy told her.

"Wish my parents had been so supportive, I broke the news to my mum first, she said she was really disappointed in me but that she would stand by whatever decision I made, and then she said she would help me tell my father," Kat began.

"I'm guessing that's the part that didn't go well," Tommy concluded.

"You can say that again, I've never seen my father so angry, he started yelling about me messing up my life and that he wished we'd never come to America and the only reason that we did was because of his job and he actually threatened to send me away," Kat explained.

"Send you away?" Tommy questioned.

"He wants to send me back to Australia to live with my aunt and said that after I had the baby I could come back here to be with him and my mother," Kat said.

"Am I missing something here, why would your dad want to send you away to have the baby only to let you come back home," Tommy said a little confused.

" Because he only wants me to come back, he said that if I agreed to go home to Australia until the baby's born and put the baby up for adoption that we'll forget this whole thing ever happened, can you believe that, he actually thinks I'd agree to something like that," Kat replied.

"So does this mean you've decided to keep the baby?" Tommy asked.

"I just can't bear the thought of giving my baby away to strangers, but what I need to know is how you'd feel about all this," Kat told him.

"Well for one thing, I'd never let your dad send you all the way to Australia and as far as adoption goes, I was lucky that I got such great parents out of it but there isn't a day that I don't wonder what my real parents are like and I could never do that to a child of mine," Tommy said.

"Then it's decided we're keeping the baby, I can only imagine what my father will say after he hears this," Kat replied.

"Are you sure you should go back home, I know my mom would let you stay with us once we explain about your dad," Tommy said.

"I'll be ok for now, my mom won't let him kick me out, especially since my Aunt Miranda is coming to town in a few days, he won't say anything until after she leaves," Kat told him.

"Alright but if he says anything, don't hesitate to call me," Tommy replied.

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me," Kat declared.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere," Tommy promised and then kissed her.

Neither of them noticed the person standing a few feet away shocked by what she was seeing. The person turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I thought you were meeting Adam in the park," Kim said when Asia came into her bedroom.

"I was but I saw something that I think you should know about," Asia said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh and what's that," Kim remarked.

"I saw Tommy and he wasn't alone," Aisha told her.

"So who's the mystery woman that he left me for?" Kim questioned.

"Your not going to like this but I feel like I should tell you anyway," Aisha replied.

"Come on out with Aisha, who is she?" Kim asked.

"It was Katherine," Aisha revealed.

"Oh is that all, I'm sure she was just being friendly you know just seeing how he was doing since our breakup, Kat's dating Rocky," Kim pointed out.

"Kim, Rocky and Katherine only went out on one date and Tommy and Katherine weren't talking when I saw them, they were kissing," Aisha explained to her best friend.

"But Tommy said he'd been spending time with this girl while I was away, if it was Katherine then wouldn't you and the others have noticed they were spending so much time together," Kim replied.

"To be honest with you, neither Kat or Tommy was around very much she always claimed to be busy with dance classes and when she did hang out with me, she always had to leave for something," Aisha told her.

"I can't believe this, from the minute Kat came to Angel Grove, she's done nothing but take things from me!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yeah but she was under a spell," Aisha reminded her.

"A spell that made her wants me out of the way so she had a clear shot at my boyfriend," Kim retorted.

"Come on Kim, I know it wasn't right of them to be sneaking around, but this isn't all Kat's fault, Tommy had a part in this too," Aisha said.

"How could he do this to me with someone I thought was my friend?" Kim questioned.

"I'm so sorry to have been the one to tell you but I thought you should know," Aisha replied.

"Well I'm glad you told me because Tommy was obviously too chicken to tell me the truth," Kim said angrily as she got up and ran out the door.

"Kim, where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"To get some answers!" Kim yelled as she got in her car with Aisha running behind her and getting into the passenger seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Kimberly slowed down the car, pulled along side the curb and turned off the engine. Aisha realized that Kimberly had driven them to the street where Katherine lived and parked the car a few houses down.

"What, now?" Aisha asked

"Now, we wait until she comes home," Kim replied.

"Kim are you sure now is the time to do this, I mean your still pretty upset," Aisha told her.

"There's no time like the present and I want answers, I deserve that much don't I," Kim said.

"Yes, you do deserve the truth but maybe Kat's not the one you should be talking to," Aisha pursued.

"If you're talking about Tommy, he didn't even have the guts to tell me it was Katherine he was seeing but now that I know she'll have no choice but to tell me the truth," Kim commented.

"Well, here's your chance," Aisha said seeing that Katherine was pulling into her driveway. Kim got out of her car and immediately started walking toward Kat's house with Aisha trailing behind her.

"So is it true?" Kim asked as Katherine got out of the car.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Kat asked surprised to see her standing there.

"I came to get some answers, I want to know just exactly how long you were seeing my boyfriend behind my back," Kim replied.

"Kim, I don't know what to say," Kat responded.

"How about the truth, are you the one that Tommy left me for," Kim said growing impatient.

"I'm afraid this might be my fault, I saw the two of you in the park together," Aisha spoke up.

"Kim, we didn't mean for you to find out like this," Kat said.

"Its true then, you're the one he was spending the entire summer with," Kim replied.

"Yes, Tommy and I did spend a lot of time together this summer but it wasn't supposed to turn out like this," Kat tried to explain.

"Oh and that makes it better, because you didn't mean to, I practically handed him over to you the minute I left, you probably couldn't wait until I was out of town," Kim fired back.

"No, that's not how it was, I tried to stay away from him because I knew that he was in love with you," Kat told her.

"Well you didn't try hard enough did you, my being out of town made that easy, you just took advantage of the fact that Tommy and I were apart," Kim retorted.

"No, when you left for Florida you and Tommy agreed to take a break, I had nothing to do with that," Kat replied.

"That makes it ok then, because we were on a break that gave you the right to steal my boyfriend," Kim argued.

"I didn't steal Tommy away from you," Kat insisted.

"The hell you didn't, it's been your agenda all along, ever since you came to Angel Grove you've wanted me out of the way so that you could have Tommy all for yourself," Kim told her.

"I was under Rita's spell you know that, everything I did to you back then was because of the spell," Kat replied.

"Maybe so but what about after Rita's spell was gone, can you honestly tell me that you didn't still have feelings for him," Kim declared.

"No I can't, Rita's spell may have intensified my feelings but they were still there when the spell was broken," Kat admitted. "But I never acted on those feelings, not at first."

"Why should I believe anything you say, you acted like you were my friend and then the minute I left you were all over my boyfriend, he probably never saw it coming, you act so sweet and innocent but your nothing but a manipulative bitch," Kim concluded.

"Kim, this isn't like you, we should go," Aisha interjected.

"I'm sorry you think I manipulated Tommy but I didn't, he fell in love with me all on his own," Kat countered.

"Sure he did, how could he not, he probably felt sorry for you…….oh Tommy help me, Rita used me just like she used you," Kim mocked.

"I'm not going to apologize to you anymore, I didn't mean for this to happen but it did, I know your upset and that's why your saying these things but you know the truth now and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now," Kat told her.

"Come on Kim, let's go," Aisha said pulling her arm but Kim escaped her grasp.

"And what about Rocky, were you just using him to make Tommy jealous?" Kim questioned.

"I honestly considered moving on with Rocky because if you'll remember Tommy went back to you, he wanted to try and work things out, but he soon realized that he just didn't love you anymore," Kat told her. "And the way your acting who could blame him," Kat quipped. Hearing this, Kimberly became so angry that she slapped Katherine across the face.

"Now who's acting like the bitch," Kat retorted as she returned the favor and slapped Kim back. Kim then lunged for Katherine and knocked her to the ground.

"Get off of her," a voice yelled pulling Kim away from Katherine.

"Kat are you ok?" Tommy asked helping her up.

"I'm fine, I shouldn't have hit her back, I wasn't thinking," Kat told him.

"Isn't that sweet," Kim said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're alright, what about the baby?" Tommy asked with concern.

"We're both fine," Kat assured him.

"Baby?" Aisha questioned.

"I don't believe this, you slept with her," Kim concluded.

"I didn't want you to have to find out like this, I was going to explain everything to you, but now you know, Kat and I are having a baby," Tommy replied.

"Kim, we really should go now," Aisha said as Kim nodded and they both turned to leave.

"You're really ok?" Tommy asked once Aisha and Kim were gone.

"Yes, but what are you doing here, I thought you were going home," Kat replied.

"I was worried about you having to see your dad so I wanted to make sure you'd really be ok staying here," Tommy said.

"Well as you can see, my dad's not home, he and my mom must both be out," Kat said seeing that only her car was in the driveway.

"I can't believe Kim pushed you, I've never seen her like that before," Tommy told her.

"Don't be too hard on her, she was just upset after finding out that I was the one you left her for," Kat explained.

"Speaking of that, just how did she find out," Tommy wanted to know.

"Aisha saw us in the park earlier, I guess it really wasn't the best idea meeting there," Kat informed him.

"Well, now they know and I'm guessing it won't be long before they tell Rocky, Adam and Billy," Tommy said.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Katherine slept until almost noon, she woke up to find that her mum and dad were both gone. She was glad to be alone for awhile; she kept replaying that scene with Kimberly in head. She felt so bad that Kim had found out about the baby the way she had but it was over now and soon everyone would know.

"Come in," Kat said hearing a knock on her bedroom door about an hour later after she had gotten dressed.

"I do believe you've gotten prettier than I remember," a voice said as the person came into the room.

"Aunty Miranda!" Kat exclaimed giving her dad's sister a hug.

"How've you been kid?" Miranda asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm good, I miss home terribly though but I've made some friends here," Kat said trying to sound cheerful.

"You don't have to pretend with me Kathy, your mom told me everything," Miranda said calling Kat by the nickname that she'd given her as a child.

"Oh Aunt Miranda, I've screwed up everything, I hurt one of my friends terribly and now my own father can't stand to look at me," Kat told her.

"My brother can be at bit harsh but you give him some time and I'm sure it'll all work out," Miranda replied.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't want me moving back to Australia with you," Kat joked.

"You know I'd love to have you with me, but going back home isn't what you want, is it?" her aunt asked.

"No, not if it means I'd have to give up my baby besides Tommy wouldn't let me go anyway," Kat told her.

"Tommy's the father?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I can't wait for you to meet him, your really going to like him," Kat replied.

"I'm sure I will and you don't worry about your father, I'll see to him," Miranda said.

A few hours later, Katherine walked into the youth center. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the others especially if Kim happened to be around but she couldn't just stay at home hiding.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked seeing Rocky sitting at a table all alone.

"No, go ahead," Rocky told her.

"I assume you've heard about me and Tommy and I just wanted to say I'm sorry if you thought I led you on or something," Kat began.

"I could never think that Kat, I mean we only went on one date," Rocky told her.

"Does that mean you're still my friend despite everything that's happened?" Kat asked.

"Of course, I'm not just Kim's friend you know, I'm yours and Tommy's too and I think you guys are going to need us now more than ever," Rocky replied.

"I'm lucky to have such a great friend like you," Kat said smiling.

"Thanks, for meeting me guys," Tommy said as Adam and Billy joined him in the park.

"Aisha filled us in about what happened," Adam said.

"I didn't mean to hurt Kim and I'll understand if you're both angry with me," Tommy told them.

"Tommy, Kimberly's one of my oldest friends and I hate seeing her so upset by all this, I really think she needs me to be there for her right now," Billy declared.

"I understand Billy," Tommy told him.

"Kim's my friend too but so are you and I'd like to think that I can be there for you both," Adam spoke up.

"I really appreciate that Adam, and I know it won't be easy but somehow we'll all get through this," Tommy said.

"Have you guys decided what you're going to do about the baby?" Billy asked.

"We're going to keep the baby, neither one of us can stand the thought of giving him or her away to strangers," Tommy explained.

A few days later, Tommy sat at a table in a restaurant with Katherine and her Aunt Miranda.

"It's very sweet of you to include me on your date," Miranda said.

"Anything for Katherine's favorite aunt," Tommy said with a smile.

"Besides it's not exactly like Tommy could come over to the house to meet you," Kat said with a slight frown.

"Look you two, I know the situation seems impossible right now but I'm sure my brother's going to come around," Miranda told them.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not, I'm going to take care of Katherine and this baby with or without his help," Tommy decided.

"It's not going to be easy, you're both still very young," Miranda reminded him.

"We both realize that but we're willing to make it work," Kat told her.

"Well, I may live far away but if you ever need me all you have to do is call," Miranda replied. A few hours later Katherine and her Aunt were in the living room talking with her mother when Kat's dad came home.

"I hope the three of you are talking about Katherine's relocation to Sydney," Jack Hillard said as he entered the room.

"Actually Jackie we were talking about quite the opposite," Miranda told him.

"Don't call me that, we're not teenagers anymore," Jack replied.

"No we're not teenagers but your daughter and her boyfriend are and they're expecting a baby," Miranda followed.

"Exactly, they're too young to raise a baby, that's why I want Kat to return to Australia and give the baby up for adoption," he said.

"Dad, Tommy and I are keeping the baby," Kat interjected.

"The hell you are," Jack said.

"Jack, please she's our daughter and she needs us," Kat's mother told him.

"Marie, we've already discussed this and I won't have my daughter embarrassing us by becoming an unwed mother," he replied.

"So that's why you want to send me away, because you're embarrassed?" Kat questioned.

"Katherine, your mother and I had such high hopes for you, you were going to be an Olympic diving champion," he said.

"But I messed all that up the day I hit my head at the Pan Globals," Kat said.

"Yes but I'm not blaming you, I know I probably pushed you too hard to be the best but I thought us moving here would help us to leave that in the past and now you go and get yourself pregnant and ruin everything," he said.

"I'm sorry that you think I've ruined my life, but I'm keeping this baby," Kat declared.

"Fine, you keep that baby but just don't expect any help from me," her father said as he left the room and Katherine sobbed quietly in her mother's arms.

A week later, Katherine's aunt returned to Australia and Katherine was left to deal with her father alone. He had stopped talking her and wouldn't even look in her direction when they were in the same room. Her mother tried to make the best of the situation but Kat could tell that being in the middle of them was beginning to be too much for her. Katherine didn't want to be the cause of a rift in her parents' marriage and knew that she had to do something to make it easier for all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Kim, are you really sure you want to do this?" Aisha asked as she watched Kim continue packing her things. Her room at Aisha's house was full of boxes that were already packed and Kim was now starting on her clothes in the closet.

"I don't really have any other choice," Kim answered.

"You always have a choice and leaving Angel Grove won't lessen the pain of what Tommy did to you," Aisha replied.

"I know that Aisha but I just can't bear the thought of watching the two them together especially since they're expecting a baby," Kim told her.

"I still can't believe that Tommy and Katherine had sex and unprotected for that matter," Aisha remarked.

"Please, I don't even like thinking about that," Kim said.

"It's just not fair, why should you be the one to leave," Aisha said.

"I'm just lucky that Coach Schmidt still had a spot open for me to come to Florida," Kim responded.

"Yeah, I'm glad you still have the opportunity to train and compete in the Pan Globals but I hate the reason you're leaving, just a few weeks ago you had decided to stay here," Aisha reminded her.

"I was mostly staying because of my relationship with Tommy but now that it's over there's no reason I shouldn't go to Florida," Kim told her.

"Have you given any thought to who's going to replace you on the team since Kat's definitely out?" Aisha asked.

"No but Alpha and Billy have worked it out so that they can contact me in Florida and I can teleport whenever you guys need me, it's not the best solution but it's the best we can do until you guys are able to find someone more permanent," Kim explained.

"How soon do you have to leave?" Aisha asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm already a few weeks behind in training and I want to catch up," Kim informed her.

"But that's not enough time for us to plan a going away party for you," Aisha said.

"The last thing I feel like doing is celebrating but I would like it if you guys would come to the airport and say goodbye," Kim told her.

"Well would you at least consider going to the youth center one last time," Aisha replied.

"Sure, why don't you call Adam, Rocky and Billy and have them meet us there in an hour," Kim told her as she hurried to finish her packing.

"I still can't believe Kim's just taking off," Rocky said as he Billy and Adam sat at their usual table in the juice bar and waited for Kim and Aisha to arrive.

"Can you really blame her, its only going to get harder for her as Katherine's pregnancy progresses," Billy replied to him.

"Yeah it'd be like a constant reminder of the way that Tommy betrayed her," Adam told him.

"Alright, no more baby talk, here they come," Billy said as Aisha and Kimberly approached the table.

"I'm really going to miss you all," Kim said as she sat down next to Billy.

"We're going to miss you too but Billy says you'll be popping in from time to time," Rocky told her referring to the times when Kim would be back to help them in battle.

"Yeah but it won't be the same," Adam said.

"No it won't and it's only temporary, eventually we're going to have to find a new pink ranger," Billy said in a hushed tone.

"The team won't be the same without Kim," Rocky told her.

"Thanks Rocky, and who knows maybe once the Pan Globals are over I'll come home," Kim told him.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Aisha replied.

"It's been fun guys but I think I'm going to take one last walk in the park," Kimberly said after she and Aisha had been at the youth center for a couple of hours.

"Want some company?" Billy asked.

"No, I think I'd rather go alone," Kim replied.

"I guess I'll see you at home then," Aisha told her.

Kimberly walked slowly through the park and stopped when she came to the spot where she and Tommy had shared their first date. _I guess nothing lasts forever._

"Hi Kim," Tommy said.

"Hello Tommy," she said turning around to face him.

"The others told me you came for a walk in the park and I just figured I might find you here," he told her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Kim questioned.

"I just thought I owed you an apology for the way things turned out, I never meant for you to find out about Katherine the way you did, I wanted to tell you myself," he explained.

"It's a little too late for apologies now don't you think," Kim said.

"I know you're right, but still I wanted you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you this way," Tommy replied.

"Why Katherine of all people and why did you sleep with her?" Kim questioned him.

"I don't know where to begin, Kat and I just started bonding over what we'd been through with Rita and I started realizing that Kat understood me more than anyone ever has and I couldn't help but want to be near her," Tommy informed her.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't seem to understand what you were going through but I did try," Kim replied.

"I know you did Kim and I'll always be grateful to you for that, you were the first person to reach out to me after I broke Rita's spell," Tommy told her.

"But it's not the same is it," Kim responded.

"No it's not, it's different with Katherine because she's been through it too and she's even harder on herself than I was," Tommy said.

"Then I guess I'm glad the two of you have each other," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim, I know you're going to blow everyone away at the Pan Globals," Tommy remarked.

"And I know that you're going to be amazing dad to your baby, take care of Kat," Kim said tears falling from her eyes as she gave him a hug.

"Goodbye, Kim," Tommy said as he watched her walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

"You really don't have to go in with me," Kat said as Tommy pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Kat, this is your first doctor's visit of course I want to be there," Tommy told her as he turned off the car.

"I wish I could have asked my mom to come too but things are tense enough around my house as it is," Kat remarked as they got out of the car.

"Well there are plenty of doctor's visits to come and I'm sure your mom will find a way to come to at least one of them," Tommy told her.

"Hi, I'm Katherine Hillard and I have an appointment with Dr. Brice," Kat said to the receptionist once they were inside the office.

"Welcome, Ms. Hillard just fill out these forms and the doctor will be with you shortly," she replied handing Katherine the forms.

"Are you nervous?" Tommy asked as they sat down in the waiting area.

"A little, but your mom said that Dr. Brice is the one of the best obstetrician's in Angel Grove," Kat replied.

"Not to mention Dr. Brice is a good family friend," Tommy said.

"Ms. Hillard, you can come back now," a nurse said.

Katherine and Tommy followed the nurse and instead of being led into an exam room they were first led into the doctor's office.

"Tommy nice to see you again, and you must be Katherine, I'm Helen Brice," the doctor said as Tommy and Katherine sat down.

"Your mother told me that you two have decided to keep the baby but I just wanted to make sure you two had discussed all your options before we begin the examination," she told them.

"Thanks for your concern doctor but we know all our options and we're sure that keeping this baby is the right thing to do," Katherine responded.

"Ok, then you should know that deciding to become a parent means doing a full-time job, it's not going to be easy but that being said there are many young people your age who have made this same decision and things have turned out fine for them, and I know Tommy's parents well enough that they wouldn't have let you make this decision if they weren't confident that the two of could handle this," Dr. Brice informed them.

"Believe me Dr. Brice, we know we have a tough road ahead of us but we're determined to make this work," Tommy said.

"I'm glad to know you both realize how serious this decision you've made is, now let's get on to the examination," she said. "Tommy, I'm going to have you wait here in my office for a few minutes while I perform the first part of the exam and then I'll have my nurse come and get you, I promise you won't miss anything important," she said as she led Katherine down the hallway.

"Come in Tommy, you're just in time for the show," Dr. Brice said as he entered the exam room.

Tommy walked in to see Katherine lying on the exam table and the doctor was turning on a machine that looked like a television.

"This is an ultrasound machine and it'll give us picture of what your baby looks like," Dr. Brice explained as she applied a film like gel on Katherine's abdomen. "This object is called a transducer and it helps to produce sound waves which will then form an image that is displayed here on the monitor."

"Its not going to look like much, at this point all we'll really be able to see is your baby's heart beat," she said as she began moving the transducer around on Katherine's abdomen.

"I can't really see much of anything," Tommy admitted as an image began to appear on the screen.

"That's ok, that's what I'm here for," the doctor said with a smile. "Now you see this here, this is the baby's heart beat, and everything appears perfectly normal," she said pointing at the screen.

"This is so amazing, I can't believe there's actually another living being with a heart beat inside of me," Kat remarked as she stared at the screen.

"It's our baby," Tommy said as he took Kat's hand.

"It looks as though everything is developing the way it should, just make sure to get as much sleep as possible, at least eight hours, avoid stress and as far as your diet goes, you're going to probably need to add at least 250 calories, lots of fresh fruit, grains and vegetables, I have a pamphlet here that can help you make the right choices," the doctor informed Kat.

"What about the morning sickness, anything I can do to relieve it?" Kat asked.

"Try eating smaller meals throughout the day, crackers are always good and be sure to drink plenty of water but your morning sickness should stop once your first trimester is over," she explained.

"If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to call my office, or you could ask Tommy's mom, she's one of the best nurses I've worked with so she'll be able to answer most of your questions if you can't get in touch with me."

"Thank you so much Dr. Brice, we'll see you in a few weeks," Tommy said as they got up to leave.

"This is really happening isn't it, we're having a baby," Kat said once they were in the car.

"Yeah and now we have the picture to prove it," Tommy said as he held the ultrasound photo.

"I hope my mom gets home before my dad so I can show it to her," Kat said.

"Well now that you've brought that up, do you really think it's a good idea for you to continue living with your parents, you heard what the doctor said about avoiding stress," Tommy replied.

"I know it's not the best environment for me but I just can't image having to leave my parents," Kat told him. "But under the circumstances, I don't see how I can stay."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I talked it over with my parents and they agreed that you should move in with us," Tommy informed her.

"They really said that?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, they understand why your dad is so angry but they don't think you should have to be around it," Tommy said.

"I have to admit I was hoping they'd make the offer, I feel so bad that my mom has been taking sides against my dad and I don't want my situation to interfere in their marriage," Kat revealed.

"Good then it's settled, I'll take you by your house to pack a few things and we can ask your mother to pack the rest and then I'll pick it up when your father's not around," Tommy told her.

"I know my mom won't like seeing me go but I think this'll be best for everyone," Kat said as they drove to her house.

**_Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks everyone for being so patient with me since I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. Thanks again to all of you who send me reviews! And to show how much I appreciate it, I would like to give you an opportunity to contribute to the story. I need some help deciding a name for Kat and Tommy's baby. I haven't decided on whether it will be a boy or girl yet so names for both will be appreciated. Please no name suggestions included in your reviews instead send all suggestions to my email at _**


	18. Chapter 18

It was amazing how fast the time seemed to go by. Before they knew it the summer was over and they were back in school. It had been easy at first, Katherine had only been a few months along and there were no signs of the baby that was growing inside of her but now that she was in the second trimester of the pregnancy her stomach was beginning to get bigger and there would be no way of hiding it.

"Kat, are you ready yet?" Tommy asked as he came into the bathroom where Katherine stood in front of the mirror.

"Do I look fat to you?" she asked as she stared at her reflection and touched her stomach that was beginning to get larger.

"No, you look beautiful," he answered as he stood watching her.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to be late for school," she replied back.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," he said as he walked over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Now come on, you need to eat something before we go," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him.

"Good morning you two, running a little late aren't you," Lily Oliver said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sorry it's my fault," Katherine said sitting down at the table as Lily sat a plate of food in front of her.

"She thinks she's getting fat but I think she's crazy," Tommy said.

"Gaining weight is a good thing at this stage in your pregnancy," Lily told her.

"I know but none of my clothes fit me anymore," Kat replied.

"Well we'll just have to go shopping and get you some that will fit, maybe your mom would like to come along, I'm sure she misses you," Lily said.

"I miss her too, I'll call her after school and see if she'd like to come," Kat said.

"Let me know what she says, I have to get to work," Lily said as she grabbed her things and headed out the door.

"We better get going too," Tommy said.

"Hey, Kat how are feeling today," Aisha asked as Katherine stood at her locker.

"Hi Aisha, I'm doing fine thanks," Kat replied as she searched for her English book.

"Listen Kat, I know I haven't been around much lately but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me," Aisha told her.

"It's ok Aisha, I understand your loyalty was with Kim and it wouldn't have been fair for me to expect that you could forget that it was your best friend that I hurt by being with Tommy," Kat replied.

"Well Kim's not here anymore and I think she'd be ok with us still being friends," Aisha told her.

"How is Kim, have you heard from her lately?" Kat asked.

"Yeah she wrote me a letter and said that things are going great in Florida," Aisha replied.

"I'm glad she deserves to win at the Pan Globals," Kat said.

"Yeah well, I'll talk to you later, I don't want to be late for class," Aisha said.

"Ok, so what about Owen?" Kat asked as she and Tommy sat in the juice bar with their friends.

"No, I don't like that, besides shouldn't be wait until we know for sure what the baby is before we pick his or her name" Tommy said as he and Kat looked at the list of names.

"I have a list of girl's names too," Kat replied.

"Personally, I think your kid should have a strong name," Rocky said.

"Let me guess, your going to suggest they name the baby Rocky," Billy said.

"Yeah, I think it's the perfect name," Rocky said.

"I think one Rocky is all this town can handle," Tommy replied.

"Ooh what about Ava, that's a pretty name for a girl," Aisha said looking at the list.

"I kinda like that one," Kat said as she circled it.

"What about naming the baby Sydney, that works if it's a boy or a girl," Adam said getting into the conversation.

"That could be cute, I guess," Kat said.

"I still say it'd be much easier if we waited until we knew what the baby's going to be, but I gotta get to work so we'll talk more about this later," Tommy said as he kissed Kat on the cheek. Tommy had managed to get a job at a dojo in Angel Grove and because of his experience he was hired as a teacher.

"I don't care what Tommy says, I think its fun picking out names of both sexes," Aisha said once he left.

"You know if it's a girl you could spell Rocki with an i," Rocky said again.

"Get off it dude, their not gonna name their kid after you," Adam told him.

"Kat are you ok?" Billy asked noticing that Kat seemed a bit distracted.

"I'm fine Billy, the baby was just moving again and I haven't quite gotten used to it yet," Kat replied.

"Oh what's it like?" Aisha asked her.

"It's kinda fluttery, like having butterflies in your stomach but the doctor says it won't be long until I feel the baby really moving and starting to kick," Kat explained.

"That is so amazing," Aisha said.

"Oh, I almost forgot what time it is, my mom and I are going shopping for maternity clothes, your welcome to tag along," Kat said to Aisha as she got ready to leave.

"No, you and your mom don't get to spend enough time together, I don't want to intrude but I'll come by Tommy's later and see what you picked out," Aisha told her.

A few weeks later, Katherine and her mother sat in the waiting room of Dr. Brice's office. Tommy wasn't there yet because he had taken on a few extra classes at the dojo.

"I'm glad you wanted me to be here with you," Marie Hillard said as she sat with her daughter.

"Of course I want you here," Kat replied.

"I didn't tell your father where I was going though, he wasn't too happy when he found out I took you shopping and bought you all those clothes," Marie informed her.

"I was really hoping that dad would have come around by now," Kat told her.

"I know sweetie but he's a very stubborn man," Marie replied back.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Kat told her.

"Katherine Hillard," the nurse called and Kat and her mother followed her into the doctor's office.

"I'm not too late am I?" Tommy asked as he entered the exam room. He had finished with all of his classes and had raced to the doctor's office hoping to make it in time for Kat's appointment.

"Your right on time," Dr. Brice said.

"Can you tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" Tommy asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the doctor questioned them.

"Yes, we do," Kat said as her mother and Tommy stood on either side of her.

"Well let's see, here's the baby's head, and here are the baby's arms, and the legs," the doctor said pointing everything out to them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tommy asked staring at the screen.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Dr. Brice told them.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thanks for inviting me to come along," Aisha said as she and Kat walked down the aisle of Babies R Us. They had come with Katherine and Tommy's mothers to shop for furniture for the baby's room.

"I'm glad you could come, besides we should leave all the hard work up to the guys," Kat replied referring to Tommy and the other boys who were busy painting the guest room at Tommy's house.

"It's really cool of Tommy's parents changing the guest room into a nursery," Aisha declared.

"Yeah, I'm really grateful that their letting us stay with them after the baby's born, I'm already nervous enough thinking about taking care of a newborn and it helps knowing that Tommy's mom is a nurse, especially since my own mom won't be around," Kat told her.

"Oh Kat, I'm sure your mom will find a way to be with you and the baby, I mean she made time to come here with you today," Aisha pointed out.

"I know but it's just not the same," Kat replied.

"Ok, no more of this sad talk, have you and Tommy come to a decision on what this little guy's name is going to be," Aisha said changing the subject.

"Well we've narrowed it down to a few but we still can't agree on which one we like best," Kat answered.

"Do you mind sharing them with me?" Aisha asked.

"Of course not, it'll be good to get another opinion, so far we've narrowed it down to Austin, Aidan, Cameron, Joshua, Noah and Lucas," Kat informed her.

"Hmm, those are all good names, I can't decide which one I like best," Aisha admitted.

"Neither can we, that's the problem," Kat said with a laugh.

"What about the middle name?" Aisha questioned.

"I suggested that we use Thomas as the middle name but I don't think Tommy was too keen on the idea so I guess we'll just use whichever name fits best with the one we pick as the first name," Kat replied.

"I guess you could always wait until the baby's born and see what name fits him best," Aisha decided.

"Yeah, who knows when we'll decide but we still have a few more months before we have to worry about that," Kat said.

"Oh I almost forgot how are those childcare classes going?" Aisha questioned.

"Their going great so far, there's a lot to learn but I think Tommy and I are picking things up quite well, though he's dreading the childbirth part of the class, I'm not that into doing the whole Lamaze thing either but that class doesn't start for another month," Kat explained.

"Just the word childbirth gives me the shivers, are you scared," Aisha remarked.

"A little but I try to remind myself that women give birth all the time though that doesn't stop me from being scared by the whole process," Kat told her.

"Well, I'm sure your going to do just fine, especially with Tommy by your side, I'm really proud of the way he's dedicated himself to you and the baby," Aisha said.

"Yeah I'm really lucky, there are some girls in our classes who are attending alone without their baby's fathers," Kat replied.

"Katherine, sweetie come take a look at this one," Kat's mom called from the other aisle. Kat and Aisha walked over and found both mothers standing beside a baby crib.

"Oh mom, it's beautiful!" Kat exclaimed.

"Do you really like it?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah I think it's perfect," Katherine said.

"Then I guess that settles it, we'll take this crib and the rest of the furniture to go with it," Marie Hillard said to the salesperson who was helping them.

"I can't tell you both how much this means to Tommy and me," Kat said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We're glad to do it, besides nothings too good for our grandson," Lily said and Marie nodded in agreement.

"I think he's trying to tell you thank you, he's kicking up a storm right now," Kat said and both mothers placed their hands on her stomach.

"Wow, feeling him kick makes it real," Aisha said as she too got to feel the baby kick.

"You should feel it from this side," Kat said with a laugh.

"Alright, I think we're done here, I'll have the store hold on to the furniture until the baby's room is ready," Lily Oliver said as they headed for the exit.

Later that afternoon, Katherine and Tommy stood in the newly painted nursery and admired the guys' hard work.

"So what do you think?" Tommy asked as Katherine looked around the room.

"I think you guys did an excellent job," Kat said.

"All we need now is the furniture," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I think your mom is having it delivered next week, are you sure your ok that you didn't get to help me pick it out, Kat remarked.

"No, I'm sure whatever you picked out is fine, just think in a matter of weeks our son will be here in this room," Tommy said as he put his arms around her.

"From the way he's kicking, I'd say our son can't wait to see this room for himself," Kat said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

A few weeks later, Katherine walked into the youth center and made her way over to the juice bar.

"Hey Kat, anything I can get for you?" Ernie asked.

"No thanks, I'm just waiting on Aisha she's meeting me here," Kat explained.

"Ok, well just let me know if you need anything," Ernie said as he turned his attention to another customer.

"Wow, you look like you're about ready to pop," Aisha said as she joined Kat at a table.

"I feel that way sometimes, but I've still got 2 more months to go," Kat told her.

"I'll bet you can't wait for this pregnancy to be over," Aisha replied.

"Yeah, I can't wait till I'm able to see my feet again, but mostly I just can't wait to see my little boy and get to hold him," Kat explained. .

"I take that to mean you still haven't picked out a name for him yet," Aisha concluded.

"No, we haven't, I guess we're just…." Kat said but stopped mid-sentence.

"Kat, are you ok?" Aisha questioned.

"I'm not sure, I just felt this weird pain, in my lower back," she replied.

"Should I call your doctor?" Aisha asked her.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing," Kat said but made a face as the pain returned. "On second thought, maybe I should call Dr. Brice."

"Ok, I talked to your doctor and she said that she would meet us at the hospital but she said there's no need to panic," Aisha said helping Kat up as they headed for the door.

"Hello Katherine, I understand you're having a few pains in your lower back," Dr. Brice said as she entered the room where Katherine had been taken since arriving at the hospital.

"Yeah, I didn't think anything of it at first but they seem to be coming regularly," Kat told her.

"Well, there's no need to panic just yet, you could just be experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions, we'll run some test to make sure though," the doctor said.

"Doctor, is my friend still here?" Kat asked.

"Yes, she's right outside, I'll have her come in," the doctor replied.

"Aisha, can you try calling Tommy for me, he's at the dojo, I have the number written down in my address book in my purse," Kat said.

"Sure, Kat don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to fine," Aisha said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Katherine, they just paged me, are you alright," Lily Oliver said as she entered the room dressed in her nursing scrubs.

"I'm not sure, I started having these pains in my lower back and I've started to have some contractions but Dr. Brice is running some tests, she said its probably just false labor," Kat answered.

"She's probably right, there's no need to worry until we find out for sure," Lily said trying to reassure her.

"Did you see Aisha, she's supposed to be calling Tommy," Kat asked.

"Yes I spoke to her, there's no answer at the dojo but she's going to keep trying," Lily replied.

"What about my mom, I need her," Kat said.

"Aisha already called her and she's on her way, but don't worry Kat I'm sure there's nothing for us to get worried about," Lily said.

"I hope your right," Kat remarked.

"Lily, I'm glad you're here," Dr. Brice said as she entered the room.

"Are the test results in?" Lily questioned.

"I had hoped they were going to tell us that Kat was only having Braxton Hicks but I'm afraid she's starting premature labor," the doctor informed them.

"But it's too early," Kat said with slight panic in her voice.

"Yes, it is but we're monitoring the baby and he seems to be doing fine, so don't panic just yet, we're going to start an IV with magnesium sulfate to see if we can't stop the contractions," the doctor said.

"So you can stop the labor?" Kat asked.

"It's not a guarantee but it's a start, we're also going to give you corticosteroids," Dr. Brice said.

"You're going to give me steroids?" Kat questioned.

"It's for the baby, his lungs and some of his other organs aren't fully developed and they'll help to speed that process up in case you do have to deliver early," Lily spoke up.

"I'm going to send in a nurse to start the IV and Lily I'll see to it that you're reassigned to stay here with Katherine," Dr. Brice said.

"Thanks, doctor," Lily said.

"Why is this happening?" Kat asked.

"I don't know but you have to stay calm, Dr. Brice is going to do everything she can to keep this baby inside as long as possible," Lily told her as someone entered the room.

"Kat, are you ok, what's going on?" Tommy asked as he arrived.

"I'm in premature labor but Dr. Brice is going to give me something to try and stop the contractions," Kat informed him.

"Mom, how can she be in labor the baby's not due for another two months," Tommy questioned.

"These things just happen sometimes, but babies this young can survive, so we just have to pray that things will be ok," she told him.

"So what do we do now?" Tommy asked.

"We wait and see if these medications stop the contractions, but try and stay calm, I'll be right back," Lily said as she left the room.

"It's going to be ok," Tommy said as he sat in a chair next to the bed and took Kat's hand.

"Tommy, I'm scared what if they can't stop the labor and the baby's born too soon," Kat replied.

"You heard my mom, everything's going to be fine, Dr. Brice is one of the best doctors there is, and I'm here with you, whatever happens we'll get through it together," Tommy told her.

"Katherine, oh my baby, are you ok?" Marie Hillard said as she entered the room.

"Oh Mom, I'm so glad you're here," Kat said as her mother gave her a hug.

"Where else would I be?" Marie replied.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out anything from my mom, but I won't go far," Tommy said as he kissed Kat on the cheek and left.

"Your very lucky to have a young man like that in your life, I can tell how much he loves you and this baby," Marie commented once she and Kat were alone.

"I wish dad could understand that, I really miss him and I know if he were here I wouldn't be so scared," Kat told her.

"Your dad may not be here, but I am and you have Tommy and his mom and I know that Dr. Brice is doing everything she can, so try not to worry until we know something definite," Marie said to reassure her.

"I know mom, all I want is for this baby to be born safe and healthy," Kat replied.

A few days later, Katherine was still in the hospital and her contractions had stopped but the doctors had decided to keep her in the hospital.

"May we come in?" Aisha asked as she entered Kat's room with Rocky, Adam and Billy.

"Of course, come on in," Kat replied.

"Where's Tommy?" Billy asked. .

"Yeah we haven't seen him in awhile, we figured he wouldn't leave your side," Adam commented.

"I finally convinced him to go home and get some rest but I'm sure he'll be back soon," Kat told them.

"We just wanted to come by and give you these," Rocky said as he sat a vase of flowers next to the window.

"Oh thanks you guys, their beautiful," Kat replied.

"So any word on when you'll be getting out of here?" Aisha questioned.

"No, I mean the contractions have stopped but Dr. Brice said they could start up again and she thought it'd be best to just keep me here," Kat explained.

"Well we just want to let you know that we're really pulling for your son to make it through all this, and if you need us don't hesitate to call," Aisha said.

"We better get going, we promised the nurse we wouldn't stay too long," Billy said.

"It was nice of you to come by, I really appreciate it," Kat told them.

"Anytime, Kat," Aisha said as they left. Minutes later, Tommy entered the room.

"I just saw Aisha and the others in the hallway," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah they brought me those flowers," Kat said pointing to the window.

"That was nice of them, has Dr. Brice been by again," Tommy replied.

"Not lately, but I wanted her to wait until you came back," Kat told him.

"Oh then I'll go have the nurse page her," Tommy said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door but stopped when he heard Katherine shriek.

"My water just broke," she informed him.

Hours later, Katherine was moved into another room as the hospital staff prepared for the delivery of her baby. Along with Tommy, both mothers were with her.

"Alright Katherine, I need you to start pushing for me," Dr. Brice said.

"Breathe in and push with each contraction," Lily instructed her.

"Come on sweetie, keep pushing," Marie said.

"I don't think I can," Kat cried growing tired.

"Yes you can Kat, I'm right here with you, don't give up," Tommy said as he held her hand.

"The baby's head is crowning," Dr. Brice told them.

"He's almost here," Lily said.

"Just one more big push should do it," Dr. Brice said.

"Come on Kat, you're doing so well," Tommy told her.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," Dr. Brice said as she held the tiny baby in her arms.

"Tommy do you want to cut the cord?" Lily asked.

"Um, sure," Tommy said staring in disbelief at his newborn son.

"Is he ok?" Kat asked.

"We'll have to take him to the NICU but he appears to be doing well," Dr. Brice told her.

"Can I hold him?" Kat asked as the nurses were wrapping him up in a blanket.

"Just for second and then we really need to get him checked out," Dr. Brice said as she handed Katherine her son.

"Hi little guy, I'm your mommy," Kat said as she kissed her newborn son.

"And I'm your daddy," Tommy said smiling as he looked at his son.

"He's beautiful," Marie Hillard said as she watched her daughter hold her grandson.


	21. Chapter 21

"Kat, what are you doing out of bed?" Tommy asked as he entered her room.

"I want to see my son," she said.

"You should be resting, I was just in the NICU and he's fine," Tommy told her.

"I've been resting for hours, I want to see my son, I'm his mother and he needs to know that I'm here," Kat replied.

"He does know that Kat, you just gave birth a few hours ago aren't you tired," Tommy commented.

"Tommy is there something wrong with our baby that you're not telling me?" Kat questioned.

"No, I promise he's doing very well but he is hooked up to a couple of monitors," Tommy informed her.

"Do you think I can't handle seeing him like that, I don't care about any of that I just want to be with him," Kat replied.

"I know that, I'm sorry let's go see our son," Tommy said opening the door for her. They walked down the hallway past the regular nursery until they came to a door that said NICU.

"We have to put on these gowns," Tommy informed Kat as he helped her put it on.

"Hello again," a nurse who's nametag read Sarah said to Tommy as they entered the room.

"Kat, this is Sarah she's one of the nurses who's taking care of our son," Tommy introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Kat replied.

"Follow me, I know someone who's been waiting for you," Nurse Sarah remarked as she led them to the back of the room where their son lay in an incubator.

"Can I hold him?" Kat asked.

"Of course you can," she said as she opened the incubator and picked up the baby to hand him to Kat.

"Here sit down," Tommy said as he grabbed a nearby chair.

"Call me if you need anything," the nurse said as Kat cradled her son in her arms.

"Hi Joshua its Mommy," Kat said as she held her sleeping son.

"He's amazing isn't he," Tommy commented.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kat asked.

"No this is your time with him, besides I've already held him, I haven't left his side that's why I wasn't there when you woke up," Tommy informed her.

"I'm glad that you stayed with him, he needs to know that his mommy and daddy are near," Kat replied.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lily Oliver said as she approached the young family.

"I tried getting her to rest but Kat wanted to see Joshua," Tommy told his mother.

"And who could blame her, he's the most beautiful baby in the whole NICU," Lily said smiling.

"You're his grandmother, don't your think you're being a little bit biased," Tommy teased her.

"Speaking of grandmothers, is my mom still here," Kat wanted to know.

"She left a little while ago but she said to tell you she'll be back soon," Lily answered.

"Nurse Oliver, your husband is here," one of the other nurses announced.

"I'll be right back," Lily said.

"Hear that Joshua, your grandfather came to see you," Tommy said.

"At least one of them anyway," Kat remarked as she frowned slightly.

"I'm sure your father will come around," Tommy told her.

"My mom's been saying that for months," Kat replied.

"Hey you two, I just wanted to get a peek at the little guy before I have to go back to work," Rick Oliver said as he approached them.

"Would you like to hold your grandson?" Kat asked and handed the baby to Tommy's father.

"Now Joshua, you hurry up and get big and strong because we can't wait to have you home with us," Rick Oliver said to his grandson.

"Thanks for coming dad," Tommy said as his father gave Joshua back to Kat.

"I'll see you guys later," Rick said as he left.

"Alright Kat, you look tired, I really think you should rest some more," Tommy responded after they were alone.

"I know but I can't bear to leave Joshua all alone," Kat replied.

"He's not alone, Nurse Sarah will be here and I know my mom is going to be here, besides he's asleep he won't even know your gone," Tommy told her.

"Fine I'll go rest but I don't want to be away from him for too long," Kat said finally agreeing.

"Don't worry about a thing, you can come back anytime you want," Nurse Sarah said as she took Joshua from Kat and placed him back inside the incubator.

"Hey Tommy," Aisha said as she Rocky, Adam and Billy walked down the hallway.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Tommy told them.

"We stopped by Kat's room but a nurse said she was sleeping so we didn't want to disturb her," Aisha replied.

"So we figured we'd stop by the nursery instead and see if we could find your son," Adam interjected.

"Actually, he's not in the regular nursery, since he was born prematurely he's staying in the NICU, if you follow me I can have the nurse bring his incubator up to the window so you can see him," Tommy informed them.

"Let me just tell the nurse and I'll be back out in a sec," Tommy said as he left them outside.

"He's so tiny," Rocky remarked as the nurse brought the incubator close to the window.

"I think he looks just like Tommy," Aisha said.

"How long does he have to stay here?" Billy asked once Tommy joined them.

"That all depends on how fast he grows could be only a few weeks or it could be as long as a couple of months," Tommy explained.

"So did you guys finally decide on a name for him?" Adam asked.

"Yeah we did, his name is Joshua Lucas Oliver," Tommy replied.

"Well, it's not Rocky but I think Joshua is a good name too," Rocky joked.

"Tell Kat we stopped by and that we hope Joshua gets to come home soon," Aisha told him.

A couple of days later, Kat was sent home from the hospital. She entered the Oliver house and was amazed by all the gifts that were in the living room.

"Where did all this come from?" Kat asked as she sat on the couch.

"Aisha had been planning a baby shower for you but since Joshua was born early she never go to throw it," Tommy told her.

"Well it was really nice of everyone to send a gift anyway," Kat replied.

"She was thinking of throwing it anyway but she didn't know how you'd feel since Joshua is still at the hospital so we figured this was the best solution," Tommy explained.

"I wish they would have let me stay at the hospital, I hate the thought of Joshua having to be there without me," Kat told him.

"I know but we'll go back in few hours," Tommy promised her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Billy, I really appreciate you doing this for me," Kat told him as they sat in the living room of Tommy's house where Billy was helping Kat to catch up on her homework.

"It's no trouble at all, I can imagine how hard it's been for you to concentrate on homework with Joshua still in the hospital," Billy replied.

"I know that my school work still has to remain a priority but lately all I can think about is how long it is until school's over and I can head back to the hospital to be with Joshua," Kat explained.

"I was rather surprised when you called me to come over, Aisha said that you spend every afternoon after school at the hospital," Billy told her.

"I didn't want to get too far behind in my classes besides Joshua is doing better everyday and we might even get to bring him home soon," Kat replied.

"That's great Kat, but what are you going to do about school once Joshua's home," Billy asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately, I don't really want to have to put Joshua in daycare so my mom has offered to hire me a tutor so that I can do home schooling and finish out the rest of this year and then I'll go back to school the next year when Joshua is a little older and I'm more comfortable with leaving him," she explained.

"It's good that you have a plan for continuing with school, most young mothers just drop out of high school without a second thought," Billy said.

"I know that but when I decided that I wanted to have Joshua I also promised myself that I would do everything possible to take care of my baby and to finish school," Kat told him.

"Well Kat, if anyone can do it, you can," Billy told her.

"Kat, what are you doing in here?" Tommy asked as he stood in the doorway of Joshua's room where Katherine sat in a rocking chair clutching a teddy bear.

"Just thinking about how empty this room is," Kat replied.

"Oh Kat, try not to think of it like that, Joshua will be home and in that crib before you know it," Tommy said standing behind the chair and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know but everyday I go to the hospital and I sit with our son and I hold him and tell him how much I love him and then before I know it visiting hours are over and I come home alone," Kat said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But at least you get to be there for him, I feel like I don't get to visit him enough between school and my hours at the dojo," Tommy told her.

"Don't we make a fine pair, sitting here and feeling sorry for ourselves," Kat said with a laugh as she got out of the chair.

"Well, I know something that will make us both feel better, there's still a few hours left until visiting if over, why don't we go see our son," Tommy replied.

"I'd like that," Kat said as she took his hand and started walking toward the door but was pulled back by Tommy.

"I don't know if I've told you lately with everything that we've been through but I love you Kat and I couldn't ask for a better mother for our son," Tommy told her.

"I love you too Tommy," Kat replied as Tommy drew her into a kiss.

"I wasn't sure if you two were going to make it today," a nurse said as Tommy and Katherine entered the NICU where their son was being kept.

"How's our little guy doing?" Tommy asked her.

"Your doing quite well aren't you Joshua," the nurse said as she took him out of the incubator and handed him to Tommy.

"Has the doctor been by to see him?" Kat asked her.

"As a matter of fact, he wanted me to let him know if you stopped by, I think he wants to update you on Joshua's condition," the nurse informed them.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Kat said.

"I'm sure everything's just fine, your mommy worries too much," Tommy said and handed Joshua to Kat.

"Tommy, Kat, I'm glad you're here, I could have given you this news on the phone but I thought you might like to hear it in person," the doctor said.

"What news?" Tommy questioned.

"Well, we've had Joshua here for a little over a month and in that time he's managed to gain enough weight and he hasn't had any problems, so I think it's safe for us to send him home," the doctor informed them.

"You really mean it, we can take him home," Kat said feeling relieved that the news was good.

"Well, not tonight but I think the discharge papers can be ready first thing in the morning," he told them.

"Thank you so much doctor, this is the best news," Tommy said.

"Hear that Joshua, first thing in the morning your daddy and I are coming to finally take you home," Kat said with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

"We better head home and make sure we have everything that we need for tomorrow," Tommy told her.

"Yeah and I want to call my mom and our friends and tell them the good news," Kat said as she handed Joshua back over to the nurse.

"See you two tomorrow," the nurse said as they left.

"Mom, Dad, are you home?" Tommy said once they were back.

"In the kitchen," Lily Oliver replied.

"I assume you already know our good news," Tommy said as he and Kat entered the kitchen where his parents were eating.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you when I got home but you weren't here," Lily said smiling at them.

"Would someone care to clue me in?" Tommy's father asked.

"Joshua's coming home tomorrow," Kat said excitedly.

"That is good news," Rick Oliver said.

"I'm going to go call my mom," Kat said.

The next morning Kat and Tommy decided to miss school because they knew that neither of them would be able to concentrate on anything except for the fact that their son was coming home today.

"Are you nervous?" Tommy asked Kat as they arrived at the hospital.

"A little but mostly I'm excited, I know it's going to be a lot of work but Joshua is finally coming home with us where he belongs and besides we'll have your mom to help," Kat told him.

"I heard today's the big day," Nurse Sarah greeted Tommy and Kat.

"Yeah we're finally getting Joshua out of here," Tommy told her.

"Well I want you both to know that we are going to miss him a lot, but we couldn't be happier that he doesn't need us anymore," she said.

"I really want you to know that Tommy and I appreciate everything thing that you've done for Joshua," Kat told her.

"It was my pleasure, he's a great baby and I know you two are going to be great parents," she said as she handed the baby to Kat.

"He's all ours now," Tommy said once he got Kat and Joshua settled in the backseat of the car.

"Do you think we're ready for this?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I think we're going to do just fine," Tommy replied. "Let's go home."

Tommy pulled into his driveway and noticed that there were a few extra cars parked outside on the street. He also saw that above the front door there hung a banner that read "WELCOME HOME JOSHUA."

"Looks like we're not the only ones who were excited about today," Kat said also seeing the sign.

"Did you know anything about this?" Tommy asked Kat as he helped her get Joshua out of the backseat.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you are," Kat told him.

"Welcome home you guys," the group of people shouted as Tommy and Kat entered the house with their son. They looked around to see Tommy's parents along with Kat's mom and their friends Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy.

"Thanks for coming," Kat said as she sat down on the couch with Joshua.

"We wouldn't miss this day for the world," Aisha told her.

"How'd you guys get out of school?" Tommy asked.

"We have study hall right now and we talked it over with Mr. Kaplan and he gave us permission to miss it," Adam told him.

"Kat, why don't you take Joshua into his room, I brought something for him," her mother suddenly said.

"Um, alright, come on Joshua let's go see what grandma brought," Kat said.

"Hello Katherine," her father said as he stood in the middle of the nursery.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kat questioned as she placed Joshua in the crib.

"Your mother told me what an important day this was for you and I know I don't deserve it but I was hoping that you'd be able to forgive me for my foolishness," he said.

"Of course, I'll forgive you," Kat said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her dad.

"You're the best daughter a man could ever hope for and I'm so proud of the way that you've accepted motherhood, I'm just sorry I was too stubborn to be there for you when you really needed me," he told her.

"I had more than enough people to help me but it wasn't the same without you," Kat replied.

"Well, your never going to have to miss me again, and I want you to know that I'm going to apologize to Tommy, he's a remarkable young man and I couldn't wish for a better man to love my daughter and I know he's always going to be there for you and your son," he said.

"Hey Joshua, this is your other grandfather, the one I've been telling you about," Kat said as she picked Joshua up out of his crib and handed him to her father.

"He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," her dad told her.

"Everything all right in here?" Tommy asked as he entered the room.

"Everything's perfect," Kat told him.

_**Stay tuned for the final chapter of Unexpected Attraction. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. You'll never know how much it's meant to me that so many of you appreciated this story and were faithful in your reviewing. I promise there are many more Tommy/Kat fics to come.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Katherine stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe the big day was finally here. The past couple of years had just flown by. After Joshua was born, Zordon had asked her if she would take over the pink ranger powers from Kimberly and she had accepted. Soon after, the morphin powers were destroyed and Kat and the others transformed into the zeo rangers and Katherine had gained a new friend in Tanya who took Aisha's place when she decided to stay in Africa.

"Are you ready for this?" Tanya asked as she helped Katherine get ready.

"I've been ready for this for a long time," Katherine replied back as there was a knock at the door.

"Mind if I come in?" a voice asked as another girl entered the room.

"Aisha, what are you doing here?" Kat asked as she ran over to hug her friend.

"You didn't think I was going to miss your big day did you?" Aisha asked. She had flown in from Africa the night before and had wanted to surprise Katherine and Tommy.

"But Rocky told us that he had spoken to you and that there was no way you could get here in time," Katherine replied.

"Well what do you know, Rocky finally managed to pull something off right," Aisha joked.

"Can we come in?" another voice asked.

"Hey you two, glad you could make it," Kat said turning around to greet her two newest friends Cassie Chan and Ashley Hammond who were her and Tanya's replacements on the Turbo team.

"Wow, it's like a whole ranger girl reunion in here," Cassie remarked. She and Ashley had been told about the past rangers from Katherine and Tanya.

"I'm Aisha, Adam told me all about you two," Aisha said as they introduced themselves to her.

"Actually it's not quite a reunion, not without Trini," Kimberly remarked sadly as she joined in. Trini Kwan had died in a car accident in Switzerland.

"But someone how I feel like she's here with us, and she'd really be happy for you and Tommy," Kim said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks for being here Kim," Kat told her.

"Where else would I be, my two best friends are finally getting married, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Kim said as she gave Katherine a hug.

Kimberly and Jason had recently been captured by Divatox who was the Turbo Ranger's latest foe. Afterwards, Kimberly and Tommy had long talk and Kim revealed that she no was no longer upset about their breakup or the fact that he had cheated on her with Kat. In fact, Kim had met someone else in Florida and even though that relationship didn't work out, Kim had discovered her feelings for a longtime friend and the two of them were now dating. She had also made up with Katherine and the two of them had become close again.

"I just saw little Joshua and he looked so cute in his little tux," Kim told her.

"He probably looks just like his daddy," Aisha remarked.

"How is Tommy?" Kat wanted to know.

"He's good I think he's just anxious to see you," Kim told her.

"Tommy is going to be blown away when he sees you coming down that aisle, you look beautiful," Tanya added in.

"She's right, you really do look beautiful," Jack Hillard said standing in the doorway watching his daughter and her friends.

"We should go get ready," Ashley said suddenly as she and the other girls began to leave the room.

"We'll go wait outside," said Tanya who was Katherine's maid of honor and Ashley and Cassie were bridesmaids.

"Do I really look ok?" Kat asked her father.

"You look all grown up," he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh dad," Kat said trying not to start crying herself.

"I mean I know that you're grown up, you are a mother after all but now you're going to be someone's wife and it's just hit me that now you truly do have your own family and you won't need me as much anymore," he told her.

"Dad, I'm always going to need you, besides I'm sure Tommy and I will have other children someday and we'll have to have someone to send them to when their driving us crazy," Kat said with a smile.

"It's time," Tanya said sticking her head in the door.

"Bro, you look nervous," Jason joked as he stood beside Tommy at the front of the church along with Adam and Rocky.

"Well, it's not everyday that a guy gets married," Tommy whispered back.

"Just relax and remember when all of this is over Katherine will be your wife," Jason replied.

"That's the only thing that makes all of this worth it," Tommy said as the music began to play.

First Ashley walked down the aisle and then she was followed by Cassie. Next came Tanya followed by one of the little girls who Kat taught ballet to who was serving as the flower girl. Last but not least came little Joshua as the ring bearer who was holding the hand of Justin Stewart, the blue Turbo ranger, since Joshua was still a toddler and Katherine and Tommy didn't think he'd make it down the aisle otherwise. Finally, it was the moment Tommy was waiting for. The entire church rose as the organist began the familiar tune of "Here Comes the Bride" and Katherine made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she," Tommy said to Jason as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Your really lucky bro," Jason told him.

"I know," Tommy said as Katherine and her father finally made it to the front and Tommy took Katherine's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony," the preacher began.

"Do you Thomas Jacob Oliver, take Katherine Marie Hillard to be your lawfully wedded wife," he asked.

"I do," Tommy replied.

"And do you Katherine Marie Hillard, take this man to be your husband," he asked a second time.

"I do," Katherine said.

An hour later, Tommy and Katherine stood in the reception hall greeting their guests.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Oliver," Kim said coming over to greet them.

"Thanks Kim," Tommy replied.

"Who knows maybe we'll be at your wedding next," Kat said as Jason approached.

"Kim, I've been looking for you everywhere," Jason said as he led her away.

"Mommy, Daddy," Joshua said as he came running over to them.

"Guess what Joshua, we're officially a family now," Tommy said as he reached down to pick up his son.

"I'm so happy," Katherine said as she watched her husband with her son.

"Me too, I love you Katherine," Tommy said as he put Joshua back down and his son went running off towards his grandparents.

"I love you, Tommy," she said as they kissed.


End file.
